Surrogate by Techie freq
by Lary Reeden
Summary: BARRIGA DE ALUGUEL: O que acontece quando Bella Swan conhece seu filho, cinco anos após seu nascimento? Isso não muda nada, certo? Afinal, ela era apenas uma mãe de aluguel. Ou não? #Drabble 91 capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

**Título Traduzido: **Barriga de Aluguel

**Autora: **Techie . freq _  
_

**Tradutora: **_Lary Reeden_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à Techie . freq**, **os personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e a mim pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

**BPOV**

_Quem é esse?_ Eu me perguntava enquanto caminhava para o meu carro depois de fazer compras no supermercado.

"Olá..." Perguntei ao rapazinho bonito, que parecia que estava tentando se esconder atrás do meu carro.

"Ssshhhh..." disse ele.

Eu ri. Quem era ele? De quem ele era? Quem quer que fosse, ele parecia muito bonito. Ele deve ter em torno de quatro para cinco anos.

"Do que você está se escondendo?" Eu sorri para ele.

"Da namorada do meu pai... " ele respondeu, ainda sem olhar para mim, mas tentando se esconder de alguém, "Ela muito má."

Oh Deus... Eu ri.

"Ah, não... Ela está vindo para cá. " Ele entrou em pânico.

"Olha... Qual o seu nome?" Eu perguntei a ele.

" Riley...", ele respondeu. "Vá embora." Ele murmurou, olhando para a senhora, que parecia que estava à procura de alguém. Então, ela era a namorada do seu pai, pensei.

"Olha Riley... " Eu me ajoelhei diante dele: "Você não deve se esconder dela. Veja, ela está procurando você. Ela parece preocupada. Eu acho que você deve ir até ela. "

"Não... Ela é tão má. Oh espere... Papai está aqui, também? Que surpresa." Ele disse com entusiasmo e começou a correr.

Eu ri quando eu balancei minha cabeça. O menino era bonito. Eu esperava que o pai encontrasse uma namorada melhor. Eu me virei para olhar para o seu pai.

Meu coração parece que falhou.

_ Não._

Não podia ser.

* * *

**N/T:** _Essa fic é drabble, tem 92 capítulos, achei o tema bem interessante :)_

_Ainda não tenho certeza de quantos vou postar por dia, mas comentários me amimam, eu ligo o rádio e bla bla... bla bla bla eu te amo... vocês conhecem a ladainha toda haha, espero que gostem, pq eu já quero por Riley num potinho e guardar._

_Lary_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**BPOV**

_Não, não podia ser._ Repeti mais uma vez, enquanto via _Riley _correndo para os braços de _Edward Cullen_. Eu não podia acreditar que ele estava na minha frente, depois de todos esses anos.

Eu senti como se meu coração ainda estivesse batendo selvagenmente.

Então... Riley era o _meu_ filho?

O _meu_ filho?

_Você está brincando comigo agora? Basta colocar os freios malditos em seus pensamentos. Você foi apenas o meio de trazê-lo para este mundo. Eu me lembrei. É isso aí. Você não tinha nenhuma relação com ele._

Antes que eu pudesse pensar mais, Edward Cullen estava na minha frente .

"A quanto tempo você estava tentando conhecê-lo?" Ele me pegou de surpresa por toda a amargura em seu tom de voz: "Olha, eu acho que ficou claro que você não tem nenhum direito sobre ele. Por que você o procurou, então? E de qualquer maneira, você não pode fazer nada. Eu tenho a guarda dada pelo juiz".

Olhei para ele, incrédulo.

* * *

**N/T:** Oi suas lindas 33 ~ assim no me trabalho o ffnet é bloquado, então não sei como vou fazer com as montagens, mas pelo menos 2 caps por dia estão garantidos. Como é drabble vou por metas, o próximo sai quando a fic atingir as 28 reviews... estamos com 18.

Ai vou ver se alguém pode postar pra mim... p.s não li a fic ainda, só até o cap 5... então o fim será uma surpresa para nós.

E obrigado pelo carinho.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**EPOV**

"O que você quer dizer com você não sabe onde ele está?" Eu perguntei, incrédulo. Anteriormente, havia decidido que Tanya iria passar algum tempo fazendo compras com Riley e mais tarde eu iria me juntar a eles. Agora, ela estava, me dizendo que ela não conseguia encontrar Riley.

"Eu não sei... Ele estava bem aqui comigo... Eu não sei onde ele está..." ela disse ansiosamente.

"Você não pode lidar com ele nem mesmo por algumas horas! Foda-se... eu não deveria tê-lo deixado com você. Onde diabos ele estava agora?" Entrei em pânico. Eu realmente não deveria ter deixado Riley com Tanya. Era a porra do meu erro. Apesar de saber do seu desagrado por ela, eu tinha obrigado ele a sair com ela.

Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para encontrá-lo, ele correu para os meus braços. "Papai? Você está aqui? Que surpresa!" ele disse, emocionado.

"Riley!" Suspirei e o abracei com força, "Graças a Deus... Onde você estava?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu estava ali..." ele apontou para um carro.

"O que você estava fazendo lá?..." Eu não pude completar a frase quando eu notei a mulher que estava ao lado do carro.

Bella Swan?

Mas que diabos?

* * *

**N/T:** _Mudei o título pq ao pesquisar descobri que Surrogate (Mother) é Barriga de Aluguel, ou Substituta, mas o 2 cabe melhor. E que esse é o último do dia, que se até amanhã até as 7:30 bater as 40 reviews eu posto mais um, e a partir de quarta a Kessy vai postar pra mim, ai vai dar pra postar uns 5 por dia :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**BPOV**

Não, ele não se limitou a me acusar por isso!

"É a primeira vez que eu o vejo, Sr. Cullen." Eu cruzei os braços sobre o peito. "Na verdade, eu nem sabia que ele era _seu_ filho, até que o vi." Tentei manter a calma, mas me senti ofendida. Me surpreendeu que _ele_ era a pessoa que estava me acusando, geralmente a Sra. Irina Cullen é quem gostava de fazer isso. Espere, onde ela estava? Eles não estavam mais juntos? De qualquer forma, quem se importa? Não é da minha conta.

"Então o que ele estava fazendo com você?" Ele levantou a sobrancelha.

Agora, ele não acredita em mim? Eu estava perdendo a paciência.

"Isso você deve perguntar a ele." Eu respondi, tentando controlar a minha raiva, "Ele disse que queria se esconder de sua namorada."

Ele não disse nada. Acho que isso foi o suficiente para calar a sua boca.

* * *

**N/T: Hoje de manhã o ffnet não estava funcionando, portanto não deu pra postar, deixei aviso no group do facebook, quem não está no group, tem o link no meu perfil, clica em cima de "group facebook".**

**Vou postar 2 agora, mas a meta vai ser dobrada, então quem quiser o cap 6 hoje ainda comente nos 2... e se eu ver que esta funcionando, vou postar sempre 2 por vez**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**BPOV**

"Eu sinto muito." Ele disse em tom de desculpa: "Às vezes eu fico superprotetor."

_Bem, se você é superprotetor, você não deveria ter deixado ele sozinho com sua namorada, de quem ele não parecia ser afeiçoado. _Eu queria dizer. Mas não havia ponto em arrastar essa coisa, porque eu não tinha o direito de dizer isso a ele.

"Está tudo bem." Eu disse: "E acredite em mim, é a primeira vez que eu o vejo. "Eu disse olhando para Riley que parecia, estar tendo alguma discussão com a namorada do Sr. Cullen.

"Desculpa de novo." Ele suspirou, olhando para eles.

"Ele é um menino grande agora." Eu sorri.

"Sim, ele é." Um sorriso atravessou seu rosto.

"Papai, eu quero ir para casa. "Riley veio até ele.

"Sim, nós já vamos." Ele disse: "Mas cumprimente a amiga do papai - Bella Swan." ele me pegou de surpresa por me apresentar a ele. Eu não esperava isso depois das _calorosas _saudações ele tinha dado para mim antes.

"Olá Bella..." ele sorriu para mim.

"Olá Riley... " Eu sorri para ele. Foi surreal para mim estar frente a frente com ele. Eu nunca tinha pensado que eu iria vê-lo, algum dia.

Ele se virou para o Sr. Cullen," eu estava me escondendo atrás de seu carro." ele deu uma risadinha.

"Riley..." O Sr. Cullen disse como se o repreende-se.

"Vamos agora... Eu quero ir para casa." Ele disse.

* * *

**n/t: Vou postar 2 agora, mas a meta vai ser dobrada, então quem quiser o cap 6 hoje ainda comente nos 2... e se eu ver que esta funcionando, vou postar sempre 2 por vez**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**EPOV**

"Quem era?" Tanya perguntou quando nós voltamos para ela depois de falar com Bella Swan.

"Uma velha amiga minha." Eu respondi laconicamente. Eu não acho que era necessário informá-la sobre quem era Bella Swan.

"Oh!" ela disse:" Parece que você costumava ter companhia de amigos pobres. Quer dizer, olhe para o seu carro..." ela riu .

"Não é da sua conta, que tipo de amigos eu tenho.", eu disse. Eu queria dizer tantas outras coisas, mas parei quando eu notei a presença de Riley. "Eu acho que nós precisamos conversar. Pode ser amanhã."

"Eu estava... Eu estava apenas brincando." ela sorriu.

_Yeah, certo._

"Papai, eu quero ir para casa."

"Sim, nós vamos." Eu sorri para ele.

"Mas, ei, nós planejamos ir jantar juntos..." disse Tanya.

"Não, eu não estou com estado de espírito para isso. " Eu respondi: "Nem Riley. Então, sim, nós dois estamos indo para casa. Pode ser que possamos nos encontrar amanhã."

"Edward... " ela disse , incrédula.

"Tchau, Tanya." Eu disse e levei Riley em direção ao meu carro.

Eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto eu notei Riley mostrando a língua para Tanya antes de entrar no carro.

* * *

**n/t:** _Se bater as 91 hoje eu posto o 7... e respondendo algumas pessoas... eu não sei se a Bella só doou a barriga ou o óvulo. Ainda estou no 15... _


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**BPOV**

Eu não conseguia entender por que eu estava achando minha casa vazia hoje. Solidão era uma parte da minha vida agora, na verdade, era a minha vida inteira. Além de passar o tempo com meus alunos do quarto ano na escola, eu não tinha nada de interessante na minha vida. Após a morte de minha mãe, a solidão se tornou o sinônimo para a minha vida.

Se eu olhasse para trás, hoje, se tornar uma barriga de aluguel foi uma das piores decisões da minha vida. Uma decisão que trouxe tanta dor na minha vida. Isso me ensinou o quão difícil pode ser às vezes, deixar ir o que não era o seu em primeiro lugar.

Mesmo todo o dinheiro, não pode salvar sua vida.

_Enfim..._ Eu suspirei enquanto eu fechei os olhos.

Eu fiz o que eu poderia fazer para salvar a vida da mamãe.

* * *

**n/t: O que me dizem desse fim heim... agora sabemos pq a Bella se tornou Barriga de Aluguel...**

**Quando bater 115 eu posto mais um, se bater hoje...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**EPOV**

Depois de colocar Riley na cama, comecei a trabalhar no meu laptop mesmo com sono. Como CEO da Cullen Technologies, eu não poderia obter o máximo de tempo livre que eu gostaria.

"Olá?" Eu disse quando atendi ao telefonema de minha mãe.

"Eu ouvi certo, Edward? Você magoou a Tanya? Você cancelou o jantar? Como você pode fazer isso? Você sabe como ela é perfeita para você." Ela começou, mesmo sem dizer uma 'Olá' .

"Eu vou terminar com ela.", Eu disse.

"Você não pode. Pense para a relação que tenho com sua família. Basta olhar para o quanto ela te ama. Basta olhar para o quanto ela adora Riley."

"Pois bem. Ela adora Riley." Revirei os olhos, "Era tudo falso. Ela fez tudo que podia para me deixar acreditar que ela realmente se importa com ele. Ela fez tudo isso basicamente só para me prender." Eu disse finalmente.

"Edward, você está tendo algum mal-entendido, eu acho... " ela disse:"Ela é perfeita para você, perfeita para o seu status."

"Eu não dou a mínima, mãe." Eu declarei: "Eu vou terminar com ela."


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**EPOV**

"Mas você me prometeu que vamos para a praia no sábado." Riley fez beicinho na manhã seguinte.

"Eu sei, querido. Mas eu tenho que trabalhar hoje." Eu suspirei. Eu realmente odiava meu trabalho às vezes. "Pode ser que possamos ir amanhã. Prometo..."

"Você sempre quebra suas promessas."

As expressões no seu rosto quebraram meu coração. Eu sempre quis passar o máximo de tempo que podia com ele, mas às vezes não era possível. Eu sabia o quanto magoava ele quando eu não poderia cumprir minhas promessas.

Às vezes eu sinto que as pessoas acham que Irina e eu não merecemos ser pais.

"Eu..." Eu estava prestes a lhe responder algo para animar o seu humor quando a campainha tocou.

"Quem é?", ele perguntou.

"Deixe-me ver." Eu sorri para ele.

Eu abri a porta e bem, eu não esperava que elas fossem vir até aqui.

_Tanya e minha mãe._

"Surpresa!" disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Mas que diabos?

* * *

**N/T: Boa noite :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

** EPOV**

"Quem é, papai?" Riley gritou do quarto.

"É a vovó, baby." Minha mãe gritou de volta. "Tanya também veio. Não é uma agradável surpresa, meu filho?"

"Olha, eu não vou mudar de ideia. Então, basta parar com esses truques infantis e estúpidos." Eu disse irritado e me virei para Tanya, "Eu acho que nós precisamos conversar."

"Vovó..." Riley correu animadamente em direção a minha mãe: "Que surpresa!"

"Awww... Eu te amo, baby." ela disse enquanto o beijava no rosto. "Tanya e eu pensamos que todos nós devemos tomar o café da manhã juntos."

Foi quando Riley notou a presença de Tanya que sua expressão mudou: "Ah, você está aqui também." Ele murmurou.

"Tanya, nós precisamos conversar." Eu repeti.

"Espere um minuto, filho." Mamãe disse, "Eu acho que _nós _precisamos conversa primeiro."

"Olha mamãe..."

"Não vai demorar muito tempo." ela disse com firmeza.

Suspirei e me virei para Riley. "Será que você pode assistir TV por alguns minutos no quarto de papai?"

"Sim". Ele assentiu.

"Sim Riley, vamos nos divertir um pouquinho, juntos." Tanya entrou na conversa.

"Ele pode ir sozinho." Eu disse olhando diretamente em seus olhos, "Você pode esperar aqui."

"Que diabos, mãe?" Exclamei assim que nós dois estávamos sozinhos em outro cômodo. "Apenas pare de interferir nos meus assuntos."

"Não, eu não vou." Ela dobrou os braços sobre o peito: "Por que você não pode ver que eu estou pensando no melhor para você e Riley?"

"Eu acho que sou completamente capaz de tomar decisões por mim mesmo.", Eu disse.

"Tanya é perfeita para você. Eu não quero nenhuma nora, com distúrbios mentais, e psicopata, novamente." Ela sorriu.

"Cale a boca". Eu gritei.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

** BPOV**

"Estou feliz por você estar aqui... Eu estou falhando miseravelmente." Rosalie disse, logo que cheguei em sua casa. O Sr. e Sra. Emmett McCarty eram meus novos vizinhos, mas tinham se tornado bons amigos neste pouco tempo. Acho que seu filho de cinco anos de idade, Liam tinha algo a ver com isso. Ele era muito bonito para descrever. E, às vezes, ele me lembrava que, se meu filho estivesse comigo, ele iria ser assim.

Hoje, ela estava tentando fazer _Masala Curry_ e me chamou para vir na casa dela.

"Onde está o Liam?" Perguntei quando não o vi por aí.

"Um amigo do Liam veio aqui hoje. E eles estão brincando em seu quarto.", Ela disse.

"Ah... " Eu sorri.

"Mamãe, veja o que Riley me deu?" Ouvi Liam e seu amigo vindo em nossa direção, "eu disse que eu amo a sua jaqueta. Seu pai trouxe para ele de Paris. Então, ele deu ela para mim. Ele disse que tem muitas outras jaquetas. Ele não é legal?", ele sorriu.

"Liam, você não pode aceitar... "Rosalie repreendeu Liam, mas eu não ouvi a conversa já que os meus olhos estavam focados no pequeno garoto tímido, atrás dele.

"Olá Riley..." Eu sorri para ele.

"Oi, _Bella_?" ele acenou. "Você está aqui _também_?"

* * *

**Próximo cap quando passar das 212 reviews. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**BPOV**

"Você o conhece?" Rose perguntou surpresa.

"Ummm... Não, quero dizer... Nós nos encontramos em um estacionamento ontem...", Eu respondi. Eu não acho que eu estava pronta para me abrir sobre o meu passado com ela.

"Oh bem..." ela disse e se concentrou de volta em Liam: "Lhe devolva o casaco, Liam. "

"Tudo bem..." ele fez beicinho e o devolveu para Riley, que o pegou de volta com relutância: "Você pode ficar com ele, de verdade. Eu não me importo." Ele disse.

Aww... Ele era tão doce.

"Bella, eu volto em um minuto." Rose disse saindo da cozinha enquanto Liam a seguiu.

Isso deixou Riley e eu sozinhos.

"Você é muito doce." Eu apertei o rosto dele.

"Ele deveria ter ficado com isso." Ele disse com tristeza: "Agora ele não vai querer mais ser meu amigo."

_O quê?_

"Por que você acha que ele não gostaria de ser seu amigo?" Eu sorri.

"Eu não sei..." Ele deu de ombros, "Eu acho que precisamos dar presentes para fazer amigos, certo?"

Oh Deus!

* * *

**Próximo com 232 reviews :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**BPOV**

"Não, não é assim." Eu sorri para ele: "Você é tão bom. Todos gostariam de ser seu amigo."

"Não." ele balançou a cabeça: "Eu só encontro amigos quando eu lhes dou alguns presentes. Sim, eu tinha dois amigos que eram meus amigos, mesmo que eu não lhes desse nada..." ele disse, parecia que ele estava perdido em pensamentos: "Mas a vovó disse que eu não deveria ser amigo deles, porque eles eram filhos da nossa empregada." ele disse com tristeza.

_Vovó?_

_Sra. Esme Cullen?_

Oh, parecia que ela não tinha mudado nem um pouco nestes anos.

Mas o meu coração se partiu por este menino. Por que ela estava fazendo uma coisa tão horrível para ele? O Sr. Cullen não havia lhe dito nada? Ele não era como sua mãe. Pelo menos, ele não era como ela, há alguns anos atrás.

"Oh Riley..." Eu coloquei minha mão em seu ombro, quando olhei em seus olhos, "Acredite em mim. Liam te ama. Mesmo se você não der nada para ele, ele sempre vai te amar. E o mesmo acontece com todos." Eu sorri.

"Sério?" Ele sorriu.

"Sim". Eu sorri largamente.

* * *

**N/T: Eu posso estar com lágrimas nos olhos e vontade de socar alguém...**

**Lary**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

** BPOV**

"Tia Bella é muito divertida. Ela sempre brinca comigo. " Liam disse para Riley.

"Sério? Será que ela vai brincar comigo, também?" Ele perguntou lentamente.

"Sim, por que não?" Me juntei a conversa.

"Oh você estava ouvindo a gente." ele disse, como se eu o tivesse pego de surpresa.

"Vamos brincar". Eu sorri para ele.

As próximas horas se passaram rapidamente enquanto eu brincava com eles, mas eu fiquei nervosa quando chegou hora do Sr. Cullen vir buscá-lo. E se, Riley disse-se a ele que eu estava aqui, também? E se, ele pensasse que eu tinha vindo aqui intencionalmente. E se, ele iria proibisse Riley de vir aqui?

Eu esperava profundamente que ele não fizesse isso. Riley tinha encontrado um grande amigo em Liam. Ele merecia um bom amigo.

* * *

n/t: Já aviso, assim como a Kessy me avisou que... A ESME É RUIM, e NÃO MELHORA...

E A linda da Kessy Rods está postando alguns durante a tarde, quando ela pode... então é só comentarem que vai ser postada rapidinho...

É isso se assim que passar das 265... eu posto o 15. bjos


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

**EPOV**

"Eu me diverti muito hoje." Riley disse animadamente no carro.

"Sério?" Eu baguncei seu cabelo," Estou feliz por você ter se divertido."

Fiquei muito feliz que pelo menos meu filho tinha tido um pouco de diversão, hoje, ao contrário de mim, que teve de lidar com o trabalho e uma dor de cabeça digna de querer decepá-la. Mas eu estava feliz por ele!

"Liam é tão legal. Sua mãe é boa, também. "Ele ainda estava falando animadamente: "E você sabe quem mais estava lá?"

Foi quando meu telefone começou a tocar.

"Só um minuto, baby."

"Você sempre faz isso." Ele fez beicinho quando cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

"Eu prometo, isso só vai levar um minuto." Eu disse quando peguei o telefone: "Sim Marcus... Sim, eu olhei para aquilo e eu acho que..."

"É só dar uma olhada nisso e me deixar saber o que você acha. Pois bem... Adeus." Eu desliguei e percebi que a chamada tinha durado 20 minutos, em vez de um minuto. Então, eu tinha quebrado a minha promessa mais uma vez!

"Então Riley... Quem mais estava lá..." Eu perguntei: "Riley?"

Eu não sabia o porquê, mas quebrou meu coração quando eu notei que ele já estava dormindo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

**EPOV**

Eu beijei seu templo quando eu coloquei Riley na cama. Em vez de ir para o meu quarto, eu fiquei ali assistindo Riley que estava dormindo pacificamente.

Por que eu sempre consigo quebrar seu coração? Ele estava tão animado para me contar sobre as coisas que ele tinha feito hoje, e eu não consegui encontrar até mesmo alguns minutos para ele.

Eu me odiava por quebrar seu coração.

Eu me odiava por fazer ele se sentir solitário.

Mas eu percebi que precisava mudar.

Fechei os olhos e de repente o rosto de Irina apareceu. Eu senti a raiva subir no meu peito enquanto eu me lembrava de Irina. Como ela pôde fazer isso?

Eu nunca iria perdoá-la.

_Basta deixar isso para lá, Edward. Eu disse a mim mesmo. Essa raiva não ia mudar nada._

Mas eu ia mudar agora. Pode ser que eu tivesse negligenciado meus deveres parentais mais do que eu deveria, mas não mais.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

**EPOV**

"Bom dia, querido." Eu beijei o rosto de Riley quando ele acordou na manhã seguinte.

"Bom dia, papai." Ele disse em uma voz grogue enquanto ele se inclinava para frente e me abraçava.

"Adivinha? Eu preparei um café da manhã especial para o meu menino especial. Não só isso..." Eu baguncei seu cabelo," Nós também vamos para a praia hoje."

_"Hoje?",_ ele perguntou.

"Sim". Eu sorri para ele, "Você não está animado?"

"Não, hoje não." Ele disse, "Eu tenho que ir para a casa de Liam de novo."

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, eu queria te dizer sobre isso ontem, mas você continuou falando no telefone." Ele olhou para mim. "Eu tenho que ir lá novamente. Ainda temos tantos jogos pra brincar."

"Oh, você adorou ir lá, não é?" Eu sorri. "Mas hey você pode ir lá outro dia. Não poderíamos ir à praia hoje?"

"Não. Eu já prometi ao Liam. E não devemos quebrar nossas promessas, não é? " Ele disse.

Ouch!

Agora eu sabia como ele se sentia quando eu cancelava meus planos!


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

**BPOV**

O que eu estava fazendo? Eu não deveria ver Riley sorrateiramente. Quando Rosalie me ligou para me pedir para vir para o seu apartamento quando Riley havia chegado de novo e eles queriam brincar comigo, eu não conseguia me parar.

Eu estava fazendo exatamente o que o Sr. Cullen tinha me acusado anteriormente.

_Não, eu não estava. _Eu disse a mim mesma_. Eu estava apenas me divertindo um pouco com ele, assim como eu estava me divertindo com Liam._ Eu tentei me enganar.

"Onde está sua mãe?" Ouvi Liam perguntar a Riley.

"Eu não sei." Respondeu Riley, com uma expressão triste, "Papai diz que me ama, mas ela está em algum lugar longe de nós."

Eu me perguntava onde estava a Sra. Irina Cullen.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

**EPOV**

"Então... você se divertiu hoje? "Perguntei a Riley no carro. Em algum cantinho do meu coração, eu esperava que ele dissesse que não, que ele não se divertiu e que ele sentiu minha falta.

"Sim, eu me diverti muito." Ele sorriu.

Eu sabia que minha esperança era completamente irracional. Eu não deveria culpá-lo é claro. Eu merecia isso, mas eu iria mudar. Espero que não fosse tarde demais.

"Eles são tão legais. Hey, você sabia que eles não têm sequer uma empregada em sua casa? Eu me pergunto como eles conseguem." Ele exclamou.

"Nem todo mundo tem uma empregada doméstica, Riley." Eu ri.

"Ah..." ele disse. "Mas eu me diverti muito com eles. Sabe a Bella também estava lá? Ela é tão engraçada. Gosto dela. Eu me diverti muito com ela."

_"Bella?" _Eu perguntei. "Quem é essa?"

"Bella". Ele sorriu," Seu amiga. Nós há conhecemos naquele dia?"

_Mas que diabos?_

* * *

N/T: Eu poderia postar até 10 caps por dia quem sabe... mas isso dependeria dos comentários, quando comentam e eu posso, posto rápido... então se demoram pra comentar eu demoro pra postar... e obrigada a aquelas que comentam sempre 333 ~ e as que demoram, mas aparece :**

Então espero poder postar o 20 ainda hoje e quem sabe o 21 e 22...


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

**EPOV**

Acendi o cigarro depois de colocar Riley na cama.

"Você?" _Perguntei surpreso para Bella Swan, que tinha chegado a nossa casa à uma da madrugada. O que ela estava fazendo aqui á esta hora, enquanto ela estava grávida? E por que ela estava... chorando?_

_"Por favor... Eu imploro... Por favor... Por favor, de a criança para mim... Por favor..." ela começou a chorar histericamente._

_Mas que diabos?_

_"O que você está falando?" Irina quase gritou._

_"Por favor... Eu não tenho ninguém neste mundo. Por favor... por favor..."_

_"O que ela está falando? Edward, por que você não lhe diz alguma coisa?" Irina parecia que poderia explodir em lágrimas a qualquer momento._

_"Calma, baby..." Coloquei meus braços ao redor dela enquanto eu beijava sua têmpora._

_"Que diabos você está falando?" Eu perguntei com firmeza para Bella Swan._

_"Por favo... não tire meu filho de mim."_

_"Seu filho?" Eu ri sarcasticamente: "Você está brincando comigo agora?"_

_"Eu sei..." ela disse entre soluços: "Eu sei que ele não é meu... Mas, por favor... não leve ele para longe de mim..._

Não.

Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer.

Eu não deixei ela, fazer há cinco anos , e eu não vou deixar ela fazer isso agora.

Nós precisamos conversar, Sra. Bella Swan.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

** BPOV**

"Bella... Oh meu Deus... Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu." Rosalie me ligou logo cedo.

"O quê?" Eu ri.

"Você apenas não vai acreditar... O fodido Sr. Edward Cullen me ligou apenas para obter o seu número de contato e endereço... Eu não posso acreditar... Será que ele te viu ontem? Acho que ele está interessado..." ela riu.

_O quê?_

_O que ela disse?_

_Por quê?_

Será que isso significa que Riley tinha dito a ele sobre mim? Droga! Como eu iria explicar isso para ele?

"Você não está animada?" Rosalie perguntou.

"Vou ai mais tarde, Rose..."

"Por quê?", ela perguntou.

"Mais tarde". Eu disse e desliguei o telefone. Eu precisava de um momento para estar preparada para enfrentar Edward Cullen.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

**EPOV**

Por que diabos ela estava de volta na Califórnia? Ela não havia nos dito que ela nunca voltaria para nossas vidas? Eu iria encontrá-la depois de deixar Riley no jardim de infância.

Não, eu não ia deixá-la ser uma parte da vida de Riley. Eu pegaria uma ajuda legal, se necessário. Quando pensei nisso apertar o meu domínio sobre volante.

Esse era um dos motivos pelos quais eu não era a favor de uma barriga de aluguel no início.

_"Por favor, Edward... Eu quero um bebê. Eu não posso viver sem um. Eu quero remover esse vazio em nossas vidas. Por favor..." Irina disse quando colocou a cabeça no meu ombro._

_"Nós já conversamos sobre isso, querida, não é?" Eu sorri, "Nossas vidas não estão incompletas. Tenho você e você tem a mim. Então, por que precisamos de mais alguém? E se futuramente quisermos um filho, eu vou tentar olhar as formalidades da adoção e tudo isso..."_

_"Não, sem adoção." Ela retrucou: "Vamos encontrar uma barriga de aluguel. Eu quero... um filho nosso, Edward."_

_"Já não falamos sobre isso? Eu não acho que seria uma boa opção."_

_"Vai ser sim." Ela sorriu, "Por favor..."_

De qualquer forma, o que está feito não pode ser que mudado, mas eu estava indo controlar o que ainda está em minhas mãos.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

**BPOV**

"Posso?", Perguntou o Sr. Cullen quando ele estava do lado de fora da porta.

"Ummm... Sim, por favor, entre" Eu disse, nervosa.

"Olha Srta. Swan, eu gostaria de chegar diretamente ao ponto." Ele disse quando se sentou, "Eu vejo que você está tentando encontrar Riley muitas vezes e você está tentando ganhar seu coração. Vejo que Riley já começou a desfrutar de sua companhia, mas deixe-me dizer uma coisa. Seus esforços não vão lhe dar _qualquer_ resultado frutífero. Tenho todo o direito legal sobre ele. Então... simplesmente esqueça."

"Já acabou?" Eu cruzei os braços sobre o peito. Ele não disse nada que eu não estava à espera, então eu estava calma.

"Como?" Ele perguntou, incrédulo.

"Eu nunca tinha planejado conhecer Riley. Acredite em mim quando eu te prometi há cinco anos que eu nunca estaria de volta em sua vida, e eu quis dizer isso." Eu disse olhando diretamente em seus olhos, "Sim, eu me encontrei com ele nos últimos dois dias, mas acredite em mim, não foi planejado. E sobre ele já ter começado a desfrutar de minha companhia, bem..." Dei de ombros, "Você pode querer olhar para si mesmo, Sr. Cullen. Você pode ter que fazer alguma coisa com você mesmo, ao invés de mim."

Ele não respondeu nada.

* * *

**_N/A: Eu estou tendo a sensação de que você pode querer me matar quando souber o por que Irina os deixou! lol!_**

**_N/T: EU ESTOU MORRENDO DE RIR COM AS REVIEWS DE VOCÊS, SUAS LINDAS, AS ENGRAÇADAS E AS INDIGNADAS E AS COM RAIVA... 333_**

**_Lary_**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

**EPOV**

_"Você pode querer olhar para si mesmo, Sr. Cullen. Você pode ter que fazer alguma coisa com você mesmo, ao invés de mim."_

"O que exatamente você quer dizer com isso?" Eu perguntei.

"Você sabe o que eu quis dizer, Sr. Cullen." Ela sorriu. "Riley se sente tão só, pelo menos é o que eu percebi a partir do tempo que passei com ele, não só comigo, se alguém... Quer dizer, _ninguém_ faz um esforço para passar algum tempo com ele, ele adoraria ter sua companhia. Então, sim, não é como se eu tivesse tentado fazer com que ele gostasse de mim de propósito.", ela disse.

"Então _você_ quer dizer, agora que você vai me ensinar sobre como criar _meu_ próprio filho?" Eu disse arrogantemente mesmo que tivesse entendido completamente o que ela queria dizer e como ela estava certa.

"Não." Ela disse calmamente. Sua calma me fazia desconfortável. Ela não era mais a mulher tímida,e frágil que poderia ser facilmente intimidada.

"Eu não estou tentando lhe ensinar nada aqui. E eu sei que você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Espero que você tente se abrir em breve.", ela disse.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

**BPOV**

Me surpreendeu quando Rosalie me chamou no próximo sábado para me convidar para o seu apartamento afirmando que Riley também tinha chegado lá e que Liam queria que eu viesse. Eu não podia acreditar que o Sr. Cullen tinha deixado ele vir. Passei meia hora tentando decidir se eu deveria ir lá ou não, mas finalmente decidi que eu iria. Uma noite com Riley não mataria ninguém, certo?

Eu vi um monte de diferenças em Riley hoje. Ele tinha muitas coisas para falar sobre as atividades que ele tinha feito com seu pai e quão divertido eles foi o tempo deles juntos. Fiquei muito feliz em saber que o Sr. Cullen tinha começado a passar mais tempo com ele .

_"Kumbh Mela da Índia é considerado como uma das maiores experiências religiosas na Terra." _Ouvi a voz de alguém no canal de notícias.

Oh, eu conhecia aquela voz. Eu me virei para dar uma olhada e não podia acreditar nos meus olhos.

_"A Índia é realmente a terra da espiritualidade. Para pessoas como nós, que ficamos loucos com estilo de vida frenético do oeste, este é o lugar perfeito para procurar a paz."_

Eu ainda estava descrente.

"Mamãe?" Riley engasgou enquanto seus olhos colaram na televisão.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

**BPOV**

"Então, vocês notam o porque muitos americanos estão vindo para o caminho da espiritualidade e..." O repórter disse depois de entrevistar a Sra. Irina Cullen.

Eu ainda estava em estado de choque. Ela tinha saído da tela, mas ainda assim sua imagem ficou na minha mente - roupas amarelo açafrão, e um enorme _tilak_ na testa... Ela estava se parecendo como uma devota de algum monge indiano.

_Por quê?_

Sério, _por que?_

Eu estava em estado de choque. Por que ela estava lá, falando sobre espiritualidade e tudo isso, quando ela tinha tudo aqui?

"Sua mamãe? Onde?" Liam perguntou a Riley.

"Ela estava bem ali na tv", disse Riley tristemente: "Eu quero ir para casa." Ele declarou : "Eu quero o papai. Agora".

* * *

**N/T: IMPORTANTE: A autora havia me permitido traduzir as histórias dela, eu nunca traduzi uma história sem permissão e postei, mas agora ela me mandou PM falando que eu deveria ter pedido antes, eu respondi com uma cópia da nossa conversa dela me autorizando a tradução. Como essas gringas são DOIDAS, vou esperar a resposta dela e se por acaso ela falar que é para eu deletar, já aviso que vou disponibilizar ela completa em PFD no group do facebook, assim como On Edge que a autora pediu pra deletar, porque ela vai excluir o perfil dela. **

**É isso, torcendo pra que ela veja a mensagem e não retire. bjos**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

**BPOV**

"Ele não está atendendo." Rose disse enquanto tentava chamar o Sr. Cullen algumas vezes.

"Mas eu quero ir para o papai." Riley disse teimosamente.

"Seu pai virá aqui em poucos minutos." Eu sorri para ele .

_Pobrezinho._

Eu era adulta e ainda estava em choque ao ver Irina dessa forma. Então, o que esperar de Riley? Ele era apenas um garotinho.

"Ok , vamos fazer uma coisa. Deixe-me levá-lo para sua casa. " Eu sorri . Eu não aguentava mais ver o rosto dele triste.

"Sério?" Seu rosto se iluminou um pouco.

"Tem certeza ?" Rose perguntou.

"Sim deixe-me levá-lo para casa. Pode ser que eu encontre o Sr. Cullen? Você continua tentando ligar e me avise quando ele atender.", Eu disse. "Pode ser que ele se alegre, quando estivermos no carro, certo?"

"Vamos?" Sorri para Riley. Eu senti um desejo desesperado de animar o seu humor.

"Sim". ele sorriu fracamente.

* * *

**Até a autora enviar uma resposta, os posts continuarão normalmente aqui.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

**EPOV**

"Desculpe, eu estava ocupado." Eu liguei para Rosalie McCarty imediatamente após completar uma de minhas reuniões telefônicas. "O que há de errado?" Eu perguntei com preocupação já que eu tinha notado várias chamadas não atendidas.

"Na verdade Riley estava chateado com..._ alguma coisa_." Ela disse, hesitante: "Ele estava pedindo constantemente por você. Enquanto você não atendia, Bella... Ummm... Minha amiga pensou que ela pode levá-lo para você.", ela disse.

Espera... O quê? Riley estava chateado com alguma coisa? Qual poderia ser o problema? Será que Bella Swan tem algo a ver com isso? Oh maldição! Eu não devia ter deixado Riley ir lá.

E por que_ ela_ estava trazendo ele aqui? Ela não poderia ter esperado por mim? Ela estava tentando ganhar seu coração ou algo assim? Seu cérebro teimoso,_ não entendeu_ que ela não ficaria com ele?

Comecei a andar na sala como um louco até que eles chegaram.

"Papai". Riley me abraçou com força assim que ele me viu. O que havia de errado com ele?

"O que há de errado com ele?" Eu perguntei com firmeza para Bella.

"Umm... ele... ele viu a Sra. Irina Cullen na... Eles estavam mostrando algumas notícias sobre algum festival religioso indiano... E ele viu... a Sra. Cullen lá..." ela gaguejou.

_Foda-se._

* * *

_**NOTA: autora disse que vai deixar eu terminar *alivio* e eu já pedi (DE NOVO) a autorização de outra drabble dela, e para quem quer entrar no group do facebook, vai no perfil e perto da minha foto *pisca*, e onde está escrito GROUP FACEBOOK e clica em cima que vai abrir o group, solicita pra entrar, que quando eu entrar no facebook, eu aceito todo mundo :)** _


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

**EPOV**

_"Você está brincando comigo agora?" Eu quase gritei._

_Irina estava completamente diferente após voltar de sua visita à Índia._

_"Não, eu não estou." Ela respondeu calmamente . "Eu percebi que esta não é a vida que eu quero. Você, Riley... Acredite em mim, você é importante para mim, mas..." ela sorriu, "Eu quero ir encontrar a paz."_

_"Que paz?" Eu perguntei, incrédulo. "Você não está vivendo uma vida pacífica e feliz aqui?"_

_"Sim estou. Estou, mas essa não é a paz sobre a qual eu estou falando. Eu quero entender o sentido da vida. É por isso que eu quero deixar você e Riley livres. Eu não acho que eu posso fazer o que estou disposta a fazer ficando aqui, e você merece o melhor", ela sorriu._

_"Você precisa de ajuda." Eu declarei._

* * *

**N/T: Nada faz sentido, mas eu juro que ela é uma FDP. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

**EPOV**

"Como você pode negligenciar Riley assim?" Exclamei está não era a primeira vez que ela tinha negligenciado o nosso filho de dois anos nos últimos dias.

"Edward, eu sei... Eu não posso mais fazer isso. É por isso que eu estou dizendo a você... Por favor, deixe-me ir...", ela disse.

"Você definitivamente perdeu a cabeça." Eu grunhi, "Tudo bem... você não pensa em mim, sequer por um segundo. Mas o que dizer de Riley? Seu filho. Seu DNA. Seu filho, Irina". Eu repeti: "Aquele por quem você esperou tanto. Como você pode sequer pensar em deixá-lo?"

"Eu quero me encontrar, Edward. Porque você simplesmente não entende? Você, Riley... todos esses luxos... Tudo isso não me atrai mais. Apenas me deixe ir , Edward. Apenas me deixe ir. Acredite em mim. Isso seria o melhor para nós, e para Riley".

* * *

**N/T: A autora deixou eu terminar essa mas retirou o direito de traduzir a outra que eu ainda ia postar -.-**


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

**EPOV**

"Por que você não entra?" Perguntei a Bella Swan. Parecia que eu estava duvidando dela sem motivo. Não era culpa dela que Riley estava em choque depois de, de repente ver sua mãe na televisão. Pelo contrário, eu deveria ser grato por ela ser boa o suficiente para trazê-lo aqui.

"Mamãe estava usando uma roupa amarela..." Riley divagava: "Eu a vi na tv. Onde ela está? Por que ela está tão longe de nós? Por que ela não fica com a gente?" Ele me bombardeou com perguntas.

Eu sabia que tinha de lhe dar respostas algum dia, mas ainda era muito cedo. Eu não estava pronto para lhe dizer. Na verdade, não havia nenhum ponto em lhe dizer qualquer coisa. Ele não iria entender por que sua mãe o deixou. Senti meu coração se encher de raiva sobre Irina novamente.

"Eu sinto muito... A televisão estava ligada e de repente ela apareceu e... já era tarde demais, antes que eu pudesse reagir . Riley já tinha... umm... visto ela." Bella disse, hesitante.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Ei, esta é a minha casa, Bella. Você gostou?" Riley perguntou de repente a ela.

* * *

**N/T: Obrigado pelo carinho suas lindas 333**

**Lary**


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

**EPOV**

"Sim, é bonita. Veja, este é o carro que eu estava falando." Riley disse para Bella quando ele viu seu carrinho de brinquedo favorito.

"É muito bonito também." Bella sorriu.

Eu estava ficando cada vez mais desconfortável olhando para eles.

_Acalme-se, Edward. Ela não iria levar Riley longe de você._ Eu disse a mim mesmo.

_"Não, eu não vou te deixar ir, Irina". Eu bati o pé, "Você não pode deixar Riley. Você é a razão pela qual ele está em nossas vidas. Como você pode sequer pensar em deixá-lo? Ele é seu filho, pelo amor de Deus. "_

_"Não, ele não é." Ela disse, olhando diretamente nos meus olhos._

_"Que diabos você quer dizer com isso?" Eu perguntei, me sentindo mais irritado._

_"Ele não é meu filho, Edward."_

Como seria se Bella Swan levasse ele para longe de mim? Afinal de contas, ela era sua mãe!

Isso era um fato.

Eu gostando de aceitar isso ou não.


	33. Chapter 33

** Capítulo 33**

** EPOV**

"Mas por que a mamãe estava na TV?" Riley parecia ter se lembrar sobre Irina novamente depois de mostrar seus brinquedos para Bella. "Ela estava se vestindo estranho e parecia tão esquisita."

"Hummm... Tem certeza? Estou certo de que ela não estaria na TV." Eu lhe respondi como um idiota. Olhei para Bella e ela parecia descrente depois de ouvir minha resposta, mas eu não acho que eu poderia explicar a situação sobre Irina para ele.

"Não, eu a vi. Era ela." Ele respondeu com firmeza.

"Como é possível?" Eu sorri, "Como é possível que ela estivesse na tv? E o que você disse, o que ela estava vestindo? Você se lembra da Irina usando alguma roupa assim? Você já viu ela vestindo qualquer coisa assim antes?"

Ele balançou a cabeça.

Pobre dele. Partia meu coração mentir assim para ele, mas eu não podia pensar em nenhuma opção melhor.

"Mas era ela." Ele sussurrou. "Um minuto". Ele disse e correu em direção ao seu quarto.

O que ele vai fazer agora?

"Você viu ela na TV, certo?" Ele perguntou para Bella quando ele trouxe uma das fotos de Irina de seu quarto e mostrou para Bella.

_Esse Garoto._

"Não." Bella sorriu para ele.

* * *

**N/T: OCEIS NUM SABI DA MISSA A METADE, CUMADIS.**

**:P**

**Lary **


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

**BPOV**

Eu não sabia por que eu mentia para Riley. Mas se o Sr. Cullen estava mentindo para ele, deve haver algum motivo concreto por trás disto, certo?

"Não era ela?" Riley perguntou, enquanto olhava para a Sra. Cullen, ou devo dizer... A fotografia da Ex Sra. Cullen. Realmente partiu meu coração ver sua expressão confusa e tristes em seu rosto.

Por que ela foi embora? Eu ainda não conseguia entender.

Como ela pode?

Mas espere... Ela não era sempre assim?

Se ela poderia mentir para seu marido sobre _essa_ coisa, então ela poderia fazer qualquer coisa, certo?

Pobre Sr. Cullen.

Ele nem sabia que Riley era _meu_ filho.

Mais uma vez, _meu filho_?

Você não tem direito sobre ele, Bella.

Apenas aceite.

Nada vai mudar.

Basta aceitar que ele não é _seu_ filho, Bella.

* * *

**N/T: Minha nota anterior não foi nada de mais, nem queria instigar a curiosidade de vocês hehe**

**Lary 3**


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

**EPOV**

"Eu pensei que tinha visto a mamãe na TV." Riley sorriu para mim enquanto eu estava lendo uma história de ninar.

"Isso acontece". Eu sorri de volta, "às vezes um mal-entendido pode acontecer."

"Mas onde está ela?", ele perguntou. "Por que ela não mora com a gente?"

Eu suspirei. Esta era a enésima vez que estamos tendo essa conversa.

E tudo isso estava acontecendo apenas por causa de Irina. Só Deus sabia o que eu faria se ela aparece na minha frente!

Mesmo que eu nunca gostasse de concordar com ela, às vezes eu acho que a minha mãe tinha razão.

Irina era uma mulher psicótica.

Ah, e eu poderia querer acrescentar algo.

Ela era mentirosa, manipuladora e cadela, também!


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

** EPOV**

"Estou muito animado. Esta é a primeira vez que vamos fazer compras juntos, não é?" Riley perguntou quando chegamos ao shopping. Deus, eu era um pai tão ruim. Ele iria fazer 5 anos na próxima semana e está é a primeira vez que nós saimos para fazer compras.

"Nós vamos nos divertir." Sorri quando eu fiz um carinho no rosto dele.

E, de fato , acabou por ser muito divertido. Riley estava realmente animado para comprar as coisas para seu próximo aniversário. Embora eu senti que ele estava mais animado sobre passar um tempo comigo.

"Olha, Bella está aqui." Ele disse quando entramos em uma loja de brinquedos.

Droga, por que ela estava aqui?

"Ei... " ela sorriu para ele."Que surpresa."

Eles começaram a conversar e, novamente, isso o suficiente para me deixar desconfortável.

"Você sabia que é o meu aniversário na semana que vem." Ele disse a Bella depois de alguns minutos.

"Oh, é?" Bella olhou para mim e sorriu.

"Podemos convidar ela para a minha festa de aniversário?" Ele me perguntou. "Certo papai?"

_Não. _Eu queria dizer.

"Sim, com certeza.", Eu disse.

* * *

**N/T: Eu estou postando 3 seguidos, pq amanhã saiu as 7:30 e voltou depois das 19, tem uma festa de natal pra entrega de presente pra crianças carentes realizada pela minha empresa, e eu vou trabalhar na entrega. Pedi pra Kessy postar pra mim se ela puder, mas se ela não puder vocês já sabem.**

**Só peço que comentem bjos **

**Lary**


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

**BPOV**

Eu estava muito nervosa ao pensar em ir para a festa de aniversário do Riley. E a família do Sr. Cullen? Será que eles tentariam me insultar?

_Basta deixar pra lá._ Eu tinha pensado. Era a primeira, e provavelmente última vez, que eu tinha a chance de ser parte da celebração do aniversário de Riley. Então eu havia decidido ir sem pensar em nada. E era bom que Rosalie e Emmett, também tinham sido convidados por causa de Liam e eles estavam aqui.

_"Você?_" Eu senti como se meus medos estivesse prestes a se tornar realidade quando percebi que Esme Cullen estava na minha frente, me olhando com desgosto.

"Hummm... É... sou eu... na verdade..." Eu estava com medo e nervosa no fim das contas. E esperava profundamente que ela não fosse me humilhar.

"Ela é minha convidada, mãe." De repente, o Sr. Cullen apareceu do nada.


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38**

** EPOV**

"S_ua_ convidada?" Minha mãe perguntou, seu sorriso forçado era muito aparente.

"Sim". Eu respondi laconicamente.

"Ah bom... Aproveite a festa , Sra. Swan." Ela sorriu artificialmente para Bella.

"Mamãe, você viu o quanto o quarto de Riley é grande?" Liam correu para sua mãe. "Você já viu, né Bella? Não é grandão?"

"Ah... Você já viu o quarto de Riley?" Esme se virou para Bella.

_Aqui vamos nós._

"Você não me disse nada sobre isso, filho?" Ela me deu um olhar de desaprovação.

"Não é o momento para discutir essas coisas, mãe." Eu disse, lhe dando um olhar avisando que ela precisava parar.


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39**

** EPOV**

"Não leve ela muito a sério." Eu disse a Bella depois que minha mãe se afastou para cumprimentar um de seus amigos.

"Sim, sem problemas. Está tudo bem." Ela sorriu. "A propósito, eu não tive a chance antes, muito obrigado por me convidar. Isso muito especial para mim."

"Estou feliz que você veio." Eu sorri de volta.

Sim, eu fiquei muito feliz por ela ter vindo. No começo eu não tinha gostado da ideia dela vir, mas quando eu pensei sobre isso, cheguei à conclusão de que provavelmente não iria me matar se eu deixasse ela participar da festa de aniversário de _seu_ filho.

"Tudo bem então... Aproveite..." Antes que eu pudesse terminar minha frase, percebi que seus olhos tinham se arregalado e ela gritou, "Riley!"  
Virei a cabeça imediatamente para perceber que Riley estava deitado no chão.


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40**

** EPOV**

"O que há de errado com ele?" Eu perguntava freneticamente ao Dr. Jasper Whitlock, um dos meus amigos mais próximos. "É a segunda vez em uma semana, que ele passa mal. Está tudo bem?"

"É a segunda vez em uma semana?", ele perguntou. As expressões em seu rosto não eram algo que eu deveria tomar de ânimo leve.

"Está tudo bem?" Eu perguntei, esperando que ele dissesse:_ 'Sim, não há nada para se preocupar."_

"O que há de errado com ele?" Meu pai perguntou a ele.

"Será que ele tem reclamado frequentemente de dor de cabeça?" Ele me perguntou.

"Sim".

"Você percebeu se ele sempre se sente cansado... você notou alguma fraqueza?"

"Sim. Qual é o problema, porra?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu acho que nós precisamos fazer alguns exames." ele disse.


	41. Chapter 41

**Capítulo 41**

**EPOV**

_Leucemia?_

Eu estava sem palavras.

Como era possível?

_Ele tinha apenas cinco anos, pelo amor de Deus._ Argumentei sem me preocupar com quanto meu argumento era idiota. Eu sabia que a leucemia não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com a idade. Mas, de qualquer forma isso tinha que atingir Riley.

"Por quê?" Eu questionei novamente e novamente. _"Por quê?"_

"Algumas coisas não estão em nossas mãos, filho." Meu pai colocou a mão no meu ombro, "Nós vamos fazer o nosso melhor. Acredite em mim, ele vai ficar bem. Mas você tem que ser forte."

"É tão fácil para você dizer isso.", Eu disse.

"Eu sei como isso é difícil para você." Ele disse calmamente: "Nós temos que enfrentar isso. Vamos lá ... Nós vamos conseguir. Seja forte." Ele sorriu: "Você tem que ser forte, Edward. Pelo menos por _Riley_?"

Sim.

Eu precisava ser forte.

* * *

**N/T: Eu sei clichê e tri****ste, mas isso tinha que ir para algum lugar não é :)**

**Lary**


	42. Chapter 42

**Capítulo 42 **

**EPOV**

"Eu estava tão assustado no começo. A máquina parecia tão estranha. Não diga a ninguém, mas eu nem chorei. O papai me explicou que eu sou um menino grande e corajoso, e que eu poderia fazer isso. E que ele acredita em mim... " Riley estava descrevendo animadamente todos os exames que ele tinha feito para Liam. "Foi muito divertido. Havia barulhos estranhos... E foi engraçado. E eles tiraram meu sangue. E eu não chorei."

"Ah..." Liam sorriu:"Parece que você teve uma grande aventura."

"Sim, foi divertido. Você deve experimentar fazer isso." Riley sorriu.

Meu coração se partiu com sua conversa.

Meu pobre bebê não tinha ideia de como sua doença era grave.

Por que ele? Perguntei mais uma vez.

E mais uma vez, eu não tinha resposta para minhas perguntas.


	43. Chapter 43

**_Capítulo_**** 43**

**BPOV**

Devo ligar para ele? Eu pensei quando eu peguei meu telefone mais uma vez.

Eu não tinha me sentido em paz desde o momento em que eu vi Riley caindo no chão. Eu estava tão assustada.

E se houvesse algo sério?

_Não, não seria._ Eu dei de ombros imediatamente afastando o pensamento.

Ele era apenas um garoto. O que de sério poderia acontecer com ele?

Bem, pode ser que fosse apenas uma gripe.

E eu estava preocupada sem nenhuma razão.

Mas ainda assim, eu deveria pelo menos ligar para o Sr. Cullen, certo? Eu pensei mesmo achando que eu não tinha coragem de ligar.

Se houvesse algo sério, ele me informaria, certo? Perguntei a mim mesmo.

Por que, ele faria isso?

Eu não era ninguém para ele.

_Ninguém._

Ele não me informaria. Eu precisava perguntar.

Yeah... Eu decidi e disquei seu número.

"Sr. Cullen?", Eu disse.


	44. Chapter 44

**Capítulo 44 **

** BPOV**

"Ummm... eu liguei porque... Na verdade, eu queria saber sobre... Como o Riley está?" Eu hesitei, "Eu queria saber dos exames? Quero dizer, eu sei que tudo está bem. Eu só... queria ter certeza. Sr. Cullen? Você está aí?" Eu perguntei quando eu senti como se eu fosse a única pessoa que estava na conversa.

"Ummm... Sim, eu estou... Eu estou aqui.", ele respondeu.

"Ohh... Então, como foram os exames? Quer dizer, eu sei que tudo ficou bem. Eu só queria saber, sabe? Eu estive preocupada com ele."

Eu fiquei mais ansiosa quando ele não respondeu nada pelos próximos segundos. "Ele está... _está bem_?" Eu perguntei.

"Leucemia". Ele disse: "Ele tem leucemia."

Eu não conseguia ouvir mais nada depois que eu desmoronei no sofá.

* * *

**N/T: Espero que a notícia anime vocês, mas tenho 85 dos 91 traduzidos... já sabem quanto mais comentários, mais rápido eu posto... e pra saberem como eu posto... bem a cada 10 reviews no cap eu posto mais um :)**


	45. Chapter 45

**Capítulo 45**

** BPOV**

"Eu só... quero vê-lo uma vez." Eu disse a Sra. Esme Cullen, tentando manter minha voz calma. Eu tinha decidido visitar Riley. Eu não me importava sobre como eles iriam reagir. Eu estava pronta para passar por qualquer humilhação para vê-lo.

"Bem, você não deve vê-lo, Srta. Swan. Riley está doente e nós não queremos que ele tenha contato com nenhum... estranho.", ela disse.

"Eu só... quero vê-lo uma vez. Por favor..." Eu implorei.

Eu sabia que vê-lo não mudaria nada, e eu sabia que, vê-lo apenas uma vez, não seria suficiente. Mas eu poderia pensar sobre isso mais tarde. Agora, eu precisava vê-lo.

"Eu sinto muito, querida. Mas você vê, não queremos que ninguém, além de nossos familiares o vejam." Ela sorriu.

Esta mulher era nojenta.

"Ela pode se encontrar com ele, mãe." Eu ouvi a voz do Sr. Cullen.


	46. Chapter 46

**Capítulo 46**

** EPOV**

"Como você pode deixá-la vê-lo?" Minha mãe argumentou uma vez que enviei Bella para o quarto de Riley. "Você deve ser cuidadoso."

"Nós temos problemas mais sérios com que nos preocupar, mamãe." Eu respondi com firmeza, e eu quis dizer isso. Se Bella tivesse pedido para ver Riley há poucos dias atrás, pode ser que eu teria hesitado. Eu teria me sentido inseguro.

Mas, no momento, isso não me afeta.

A única coisa que ocupava completamente minha mente era a doença de Riley.

Eu queria que ele ficasse completamente bem novamente.

É isso aí.

Nada mais importa.

Eu não tenho tempo para me preocupar com qualquer outra coisa.

"Você não está entendendo, querido". Ela disse: " Aquela mulher... Ela não é uma de nós. Você não deve permitir que ela venha em nossa casa com tanta frequência. Ela é... "

"Você me dá nojo, mãe." Eu disse , olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

"Olha Edward..."

"Meu filho está doente, no momento, isso é a única coisa que importa para mim." Eu disse: "E eu não estou com vontade de ouvir suas besteiras. Então, se você vai continuar falando assim, pode ser que você deva ir embora." Eu disse sem fôlego.


	47. Chapter 47

**Capítulo 47**

** EPOV**

Fazia alguns dias já desde que os relatórios iniciais de Riley haviam chegado. Tantas coisas haviam mudado durante esses dias. Eu tinha começado a trabalhar de casa a menos que eu fosse obrigado a ir a algumas reuniões. Riley estava mais feliz do que nunca. Ele adorava passar o tempo comigo, e eu percebi o quanto eu tinha perdido durante os anos passados.

Minha mãe pediu desculpas e eu havia permitido que ela nos visitasse, dada a condição de que ela não iria interferir nos meus assuntos.

Bella costumava visitar também. Riley amava sua companhia e para mim , nada era mais importante que a sua felicidade no momento. Além disso, nós nunca conversamos sobre esse assunto, mas eu sabia que era difícil para ela, também.

Uns dias depois; Riley estava brincando com Liam e Bella, quando recebi um telefonema de Jasper.

"É uma má notícia". Ele disse: "Sua medula óssea não é compatível."


	48. Chapter 48

**Capítulo 48**

** EPOV**

"O que você quer dizer com não é compatível?" Eu rebati.

"Ainda há uma alta probabilidade de que a medula de uma pessoa corresponda com a de seus pais, mas nem sempre. Normalmente começamos com os pais. E quando não é compatível, é preciso encontrar um doador , embora isso irá demorar algum tempo. Hey Edward..." ele fez uma pausa: "Não me levem a mal, mas você tem alguma ideia do paradeiro de Irina? Pode ser que nós possamos tentar combinar com a medula dela?"

Eu congelei.

"Hey papai, olha o barquinho que a Bella fez para mim." Riley correu em minha direção e mostrou um barco de papel com entusiasmo, "Não é maravilhoso?"

"Eu vou falar com você depois, Jasper." Eu disse, e desliguei.

Não demorou muito tempo para chegar à conclusão.

Eu ia ter que conversar com Bella.


	49. Chapter 49

**Capítulo 49**

** EPOV**

"Eu preciso de sua ajuda." Eu disse a Bella assim que estávamos sozinhos no quarto.

Parecia que nada havia mudado em todos esses anos.

Mais uma vez eu estava indo pedir a sua ajuda.

"Eu não sei como dizer isso...", Eu disse.

Eu realmente não sei. Isso não era simples. Eu sabia que uma coisa nos levaria às perguntas que foram enterradas no passado. Mas está não era a hora para encontrar as respostas. Era hora de me certificar de que Riley ficaria bem em breve.

"Tem alguma coisa errada?" Ela perguntou com preocupação.

"A minha medula óssea não é compatível." Eu disse, "Jasper disse que irmãos e pais têm maior probabilidade de ser compatíveis. Riley não tem nenhum irmão, sabe? E a minha medula não corresponde. Então... Fiz uma pausa, "eu quero que você faça o teste."

"Você sabia?" Seus olhos ficaram selvagens.


	50. Chapter 50

**Capítulo 50**

** BPOV**

Havia horas que eu tinha voltado da casa do Sr. Cullen , mas minha mente estava fazendo as mesmas perguntas.

Ele _sabia_ que eu era a mãe biológica de Riley.

Desde quando ele sabia disso?

Eu tinha lhe feito as mesmas perguntas, mas ele disse que esse não era o momento para encontrar as respostas, era hora de ajudar Riley.

E eu concordei com ele.

Era Riley que importava mais no momento.

Eu esperava profundamente que eu pudesse ser compatível.

Lembrei-me de um dos artigos que eu tinha lido a uma hora atrás. Ele dizia, que os irmãos tinham a maior probabilidade de ser compatíveis. Os pais, nem tanto.

Isso me deixou nervosa novamente. E se, eu não fosse compatível?

E se, não fosse possível encontrar um doador para ele?

Senti como se minha vida fosse cheia de questões, para as quais eu não tinha respostas.

Não no momento, pelo menos.

* * *

**N/T: Relembrando que o Riley tem 5 aninhos **


	51. Chapter 51

**Capítulo 51**

**BPOV**

Eu não acho que já tivesse passado por este tipo de nervoso em toda a minha vida. Hoje era o dia. O resultado dos testes sairiam hoje. Eu esperava profundamente que isto fosse estar ao nosso favor.

Hoje eu estava novamente na casa do Sr. Cullen com Liam.

"Eu não tenho certeza se ter uma mamãe é bom ou não." Riley disse a Liam.

"Por quê?" Perguntou Liam.

"Quero dizer a sua mãe parece legal. Mas o papai e a vovó estão sempre brigando. Acho que o papai não gosta de sua mãe. Eu não sei se a minha mãe estivesse comigo, se eu gostaria dela ou não."

Eu balancei minha cabeça, enquanto eu ouvia a conversa. Meu coração se partiu por este pobre garotinho. Acho que eu deveria falar com o Sr. Cullen, que ele e a Sra. Esme Cullen não devem discutir seus conflitos na frente de Riley.

Nesse momento o Sr. Cullen, entrou na sala vestindo um sorriso enorme.

"É compatível." ele disse.

* * *

**N/T: Vocês fizeram copia e cola nas reviews do 50 hahaha, acharam que eles iam ter um bebê e citaram o filme Uma Prova de Amor, mas nops gente... ela é compatível... ta cedo ainda então se bater 10 nesse cap, eu posto o 52 ainda hoje, se não só amanhã e agora só faltam 40...**


	52. Chapter 52

**Capítulo 52**

** BPOV**

Hoje foi um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida. A noticia me trouxe alegria ilimitada, eu seria capaz de ajudar Riley e em breve, ele seria completamente normal.

Eu sorri quando me lembrei da reação do Sr. Cullen. Eu tinha certeza que eu tinha visto o vislumbre de lágrimas em seus olhos.

Ele era um bom homem, ele não _merecia_ isso.

_"Agora, por que você está preocupada, mana? " Eu ouvi a voz da Sra. Irina Cullen. "Nada vai nos colocar em problemas. Tudo está funcionando de acordo com nosso plano. Só mais alguns meses... E então..." Ela riu como uma maníaca, "Nós vamos provar no tribunal que Edward teve um caso com esta Bella Swan e que eles tiveram um filho. Uma razão completamente normal para um divórcio. Vou pegar a propriedade e depois... seremos só eu e meu amor, James."_

_Eu não conseguia entender nada. Do que elas estavam falando?_

_"Podemos ter problemas legais, pelo amor de Deus, Irina..."_

_"Por que diabos você está preocupada agora? Tudo está indo de acordo com o nosso plano. E que problemas legais, hein? Este é o hospital é do nosso pai. Ninguém nem saberia . E isso muda algo para Bella? O que ela vai fazer ? Ela nem sabe que é seu próprio filho que ela está carregando..." Ela riu._

_Eu congelei no meu lugar._

_"Você não está entendendo, Iri ". Maria disse: "Nós já perdemos muitos pontos. Pode ser facilmente provado que cometemos um crime."_

Eu me perguntava o que tinha acontecido depois que eu saí .


	53. Chapter 53

**Capítulo 53**

** BPOV**

"Bella? Está tudo bem?" O Sr. Cullen perguntou com surpresa.

"Bem... Eu trouxe o café da manhã... Quer dizer, Riley não lhe disse nada?" Eu gaguejei. "Ele disse que queria experimentar meus bolos e ele disse que deveríamos tomar o café da manhã juntos. Ele disse que ia falar com você. Sinto muito... Eu deveria ter confirmado isso com você antes de vir aqui... estou tão..."

"Bella... Apenas relaxe." Ele sorriu," pode ser que ele se esqueceu de me dizer, mas com certeza, nós podemos tomar o café da manhã juntos."

E o café da manhã foi divertido. Nós todos conversamos, rimos e brincamos. Provavelmente pela primeira vez em muito, eu tinha visto um sorriso genuíno no rosto do Sr. Cullen. O sorriso lhe cai bem. Ele deveria sorrir mais vezes.

Riley estava em um ótimo estado espírito, também. Ele conduziu a conversa o tempo todo.

E eu? Eu não sabia o que diabos havia de errado comigo, mas senti que meu coração se enchia com um pouco de tristeza. Este foi o tipo de vida que eu queria para mim. Eu, meu marido e meu filho - tendo este tipo de café da manhã todos os dias.

"Bella? Bella? Planeta terra chamando?" A voz do Sr. Cullen me assustou.

"Sim, Sr. Cullen?"

"Umm... Edward." ele disse.

"O quê?"

" Você deve me chamar de Edward." Ele sorriu.


	54. Chapter 54

**Capítulo 54**

**BPOV**

"Eu sei que você tem muitas perguntas," Edward disse uma vez Riley ficou ocupado com algum desenho animado na televisão. "Mas eu não quero voltar ao passado e reviver aqueles momentos. Não no momento, pelo menos. Mas nós temos muito tempo. Pode ser que um dia eu esteja pronto para discuti-los."

"É..." Eu sorri.

Eu percebi que isso deve ter sido muito doloroso para ele. Eu sabia que ele tinha um monte de coisas para se preocupar no momento, e eu também não queria que ele revivesse as memórias dolorosas. Embora fosse verdade que eu queria respostas, pode ser que eu pudesse esperar.

"Então...?" Edward sorriu: "Como é a sua vida?"

"Ah, é muito chata." Eu respondi: "Eu sou professora de quarta série. Então, bem, é isso." Dei de ombros. "Nada muito interessante como a movimentada vida de vocês."

"Oh, isso é um saco às vezes." Ele riu, "Você tem sorte, acredite. Com o meu tipo de vida, bem, você não pode nem mesmo encontrar tempo para si mesmo. Sabe, há anos, eu não consigo dar toda a atenção ao Riley por causa do meu trabalho." Ele sorriu fracamente: "Mas eu estou me esforçando para mudar isso."


	55. Chapter 55

**Capítulo 55**

** BPOV**

"Isso foi quando eu era um bebezinho..." Riley estava me mostrando suas fotografias mais antigas com um grande entusiasmo: "Eu era tão pequeno, era?" Ele deu uma risadinha.

"Sim, você era." Eu sorri.

"Olhe para essa pelúcia. Mamãe trouxe para mim." Ele disse e, em seguida, sua expressão mudou, "Eu me lembro de apenas algumas coisas sobre a minha mãe."

"Awww baby..." Eu o abracei levemente.

"Hey Bella, posso te perguntar uma coisa?" Ele perguntou timidamente.

"Qualquer coisa." Eu sorri.

"Por que você não tem um bebê?", ele perguntou.

Ummm... o quê?

"Quero dizer, você é uma menina grande. Toda menina grande que eu conheço tem um bebê." Ele perguntou: "Você não ama bebês?"


	56. Chapter 56

**Capítulo 56**

**BPOV**

Wow! O que ele disse? Eu estava sem palavras. Quero dizer, como é que ele teve essa ideia? Antes que eu pudesse responder à sua pergunta, eu ouvi uma batida na porta.

"Por favor, abra a porta, Marie." Riley gritou para sua governanta. "Eu acho que o papai está de volta." Ele disse.

"É..." Eu sorri . Edward tinha saído há poucos minutos para trazer alguns medicamentos para Riley.

"Oh Senhorita Swan..."

Bem, não era Edward, mas sua mãe. Eu fiquei nervosa. Quer dizer, eu não queria enfrentá-la, na ausência de Edward.

"Na verdade, eu..." Eu hesitei, mesmo quando eu não queria.

"Oi vovó... " Riley acenou para ela.

"Oh, meu amor... " ela se virou para ele e o beijou na bochecha.

"Estou tão feliz que você está aqui... Acredite em mim." Ela sorriu artificialmente para mim. "Quero dizer, nós estávamos realmente planejando encontrar uma nova babá para Riley..."

Que tipo de mulher era essa? Que em vez de cuidar de seu neto doente, ela não perdia a oportunidade de me insultar.

Eu estava furiosa. Esta mulher é completamente patética. Eu queria gritar tantas coisas para ela, mas então eu olhei para Riley.

E, ao invés disso eu fui embora.

* * *

N/T: Só queria dizer que no anterior eu chorei enquanto traduzia (no trabalho). CHOREI


	57. Chapter 57

**Capítulo 57**

** BPOV**

"A minha mãe lhe disse alguma coisa?" Edward perguntou quando ele me ligou mais tarde naquela noite.

"Olha..." Eu respirei profundamente." Provavelmente, eu não deveria dizer isso, mas a sua mãe é uma das piores pessoas que eu já vi. _Ou a pior._ Será que ela sequer se preocupa com o seu neto? Tudo o que ela faz é, tentar encontrar uma maneira de me insultar."

Eu não ouvi nada do outro lado, então eu continuei.

"E eu gostaria de aconselhá-lo sobre uma coisa, também.", Eu disse. Pode ser que eu estivesse atravessando o limite, mas eu não me importava neste momento, "Quer saber? Você deve parar de discutir com ela na frente de Riley. Isso está lhe dando uma impressão errada. E..."

Novamente, eu não ouvi nada do seu lado. "Edward? Você está ouvindo?" Eu perguntei.

"Uau!" ele disse: "É engraçado ver você falar assim."


	58. Chapter 58

**Capítulo 58**

** BPOV**

"Ummm... O quê? Por que você acha que é engraçado?" Eu perguntei surpresa.

"Sabe? Quero dizer, não me leve a mal, mas eu sempre te vi como uma menina dócil, que só fica dizendo_ 'Sim, Sr. Cullen', 'Ok, Sra. Cullen"_... ele riu.

Eu balancei a cabeça em descrença.

"Quero dizer, é a primeira vez que eu ouvi você lutando contra algo que está errado. Então, sim, isso soa um pouco engraçado."

"Estou ofendida." Eu respondi laconicamente.

"Droga! Me desculpe... Eu não quis te ofender. Quer dizer, eu sempre soube que você é uma garota forte. Mas você sabe, eu nunca... quer dizer eu nunca vi você mal-humorada. Eu não estou te ofendendo. Eu diria que eu estou me divertido de uma _boa_ maneira...". Ele se defendeu.


	59. Chapter 59

**Capítulo 59**

** POV Esme**

"Você precisa conversar com Edward." Eu disse ao meu marido assim que ele chegou do escritório.

"O que aconteceu agora? " Ele perguntou calmamente.

"Bella Swan estava lá novamente. Quer dizer, eu entendo que ela está ajudando Riley e tudo. Acredite em mim, eu quero que ele fique bom logo, o mais rápido possível. Mas por que diabos Edward continua convidando ela para sua casa? "

"Você deveria parar de interferir em seus assuntos. Você deve confiar em suas decisões. Você..."

"Oh, por favor... Essa é a última coisa que eu faria depois daquele incidente horrível com a Irina." Eu disse sarcasticamente: "Se ele não conhecia sua própria esposa. Como eu poderia confiar nele? Quer saber? Eu tenho a sensação de que Bella Swan vai arruiná-lo."

"Às vezes eu sinto que você deveria parar de usar seu cérebro."

"Não, eu não deveria." Eu olhei para ele, "Mas eu sinto que eu preciso levar este assunto em minhas mãos. "


	60. Chapter 60

**Capítulo 60**

**EPOV**

Eu continuei olhando para o telefone depois que eu desliguei. Eu não quis ofendê-la, certo? Pedi desculpas a ela e ela disse que está tudo bem. Espero que ela queira ter dito isso.

Eu não tive mesmo a intenção de ofendê-la. Eu estava literalmente me divertindo ao ouvi-la assim. Eu nunca tinha visto ela assim. Eu sempre tinha visto ela como uma menina dócil e frágil.

Eu ainda me lembrava da primeira vez que eu a conheci.

_"Esta é Bella, Edward." Irina me apresentou a ela. "Maria a conhece." Minha cunhada, a Dr. Maria havia decidido que essa garota de vinte anos de idade seria aquela a nos ajudar._

_Eu ainda não tinha certeza sobre toda essa situação. Quer dizer, eu era a favor da opção de adoção, mas Irina não quis me ouvir. Como nós confiamos isso a está estranha pelo amor de Deus?_

_"Nós podemos confiar nela, Edward." Irina disse: "Nós podemos confiar nela completamente. Maria verificou seu passado e tudo mais. Esta pobre menina está passando necessidade, e é por isso que ela está fazendo isso."_

_"Ela está passando necessidade? Então não devemos tirar proveito de alguém desamparado.", Eu respondi._

_"Não, Edward... Não é assim. Ela está realmente disposta a nos ajudar. Certo senhorita Swan?", perguntou ela._

_"Sim, Sra. Cullen." Bella respondeu, com os olhos ainda grudados no chão._


	61. Chapter 61

**Capítulo 61**

**EPOV**

_"A mãe dela está gravemente doente. Ela precisa de dinheiro."_ _Irina me disse naquela noite._

_"E você não acha que nós não devemos tirar proveito de sua impotência?"_ _Eu rebati._

_"Não querido ..."_ _ela veio para a frente e deu um beijo na minha bochecha, "Você acha que eu sou tão baixa? Ela está completamente disposta a fazer isso. Nós não a forçamos nem nada. Ela realmente quer nos ajudar. Basta pensar sobre isso. Ela é uma boa garota. Podemos dizer que o nosso filho virá através de uma boa pessoa "._

_"Eu ainda não tenho certeza sobre isso..."_ _Eu balancei minha cabeça._

_"Edward, por favor, querido..."_ _ela me beijou suavemente nos lábios: "Por favor... Eu quero este bebê. Por favor... eu não gosto desse vazio em nossas favor..."_ _ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos._

Eu joguei o copo no chão.

Eu era um tolo.

Um tolo completamente cego.


	62. Chapter 62

**Capítulo 62**

**Edward POV**

_"Vocês podem deixar tudo comigo, pessoal."A _ _Dr. Maria, irmã de Irina, disse._ _"Vocês não tem que se preocupar com nada. Basta esperar por alguns meses, e seu bebê vai estar em suas mãos."_

_"Obrigado, irmã."_ _Irina a abraçou levemente._

_"Você vê, Edward. Nosso bebê. Nosso...e não um adotado. Nosso bebê estará em breve em nossas vidas. Estou tão feliz."_

_"É..."_ _Eu sorri._ _Fiquei tão feliz de ver um sorriso natural no rosto de Irina depois de um longo tempo._

_É pode ser, talvez a barriga de aluguel não fosse uma opção tão ruim, afinal._

_A felicidade de Irina era o que importava mais para mim._


	63. Chapter 63

**Capítulo 63**

**_EPOV_**

_"Não, eu não iria deixá-la ir, Irina"._ _Eu rebati, "Você não pode deixar Riley. Você é a razão pela qual ele está em nossas vidas. Como você pode sequer pensar em deixá-lo? Ele é seu filho, pelo amor de Deus."_ _Argumentei com ela._ _Eu não sabia o que diabos havia de errado com ela._ _Ela queria deixar todos esses luxos, eu, o nosso filho de dois anos._ _Ela disse que essas coisas não atraiam mais ela._ _Ela disse que queria ir em busca da paz._

_"Não, ele não é."_ _Ela disse, olhando diretamente nos meus olhos._

_"Que diabos você quer dizer com isso?"_ _Eu perguntei, sentindo-me irritado._

_"Ele não é meu filho, Edward."_

_"Agora o que diabos isso significa?"_ _Minha raiva estava chegando em um novo nível a cada segundo que se passava._

_"Eu menti para você, Edward."_ _Ela disse, olhando diretamente nos meus olhos._ _"Tínhamos feito um plano. Para te enganar. Meus óvulos não foram utilizados..."_ _ela fez uma pausa, "Olha Edward, eu sei que você vai me odiar depois de ouvir tudo isso, mas provavelmente é o melhor."_

_"Do que diabos você está falando?" Cerrei os meus dentes._

_"Ele não é meu filho... biologicamente"._ _Ela disse: "Ele é da Bella e seu"._


	64. Chapter 64

**Capítulo 64**

** EPOV**

_"Eu não entendo o que diabos você está falando. Por que diabos você fez isso?"_ _Eu gritei._ _"O que isso quer dizer?"_

_"Essa é a verdade, Edward. Eu sei que não será fácil para você aceitar. Mas eu planejei tudo."_

_"Por que você faria isso?"_ _Eu gritei._

_"Porque eu amava James."_

_"O quê?"_ _Olhei-a com incredulidade._

_"Sim. Eu o amava. Nós planejamos isso para prendê-lo. Foi por isso que eu fiz com que parecesse que eu não posso conceber uma criança e que queria a opção de barriga de aluguel. Mas nós não usamos os meus óvulos, como eu disse."_

_Eu estava sem palavras._

_"Queríamos provar no tribunal que você me traiu e que teve um filho com... Bella.", ela disse._ _"Assim eu poderia ficar com metade dos seus bens."_

_"De o fora daqui."_ _Eu gritei._


	65. Chapter 65

**Capítulo 65**

**EPOV**

_"Então você tinha planejado essas coisas a mais ou menos três anos atrás. O que aconteceu então? Por que você não seguiu seus planos? Por que você ficou comigo?"_ _Eu visitei Irina dois dias depois._ _Mesmo que eu não pudesse suportar ver o rosto dela, eu queria as respostas._

_"James me deixou por Victoria... apenas alguns dias antes do nascimento de Riley", ela sorriu com sarcasmo: "Eu estava completamente com o coração partido. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Então eu percebi que ficar com você era a única opção que eu tinha. Eu decidi que eu ficaria e tentaria amar vocês do fundo do meu coração. Eu realmente tentei, Edward... Acredite "._

_"Certo"._ _Eu disse com desgosto._ _"Você percebe o quão nojenta você é? Você jogou com a vida de todos como se fôssemos marionetes. Com a minha a de Riley de Bella... Pobre ela. Ela ainda não sabe que Riley é seu próprio filho."_

_"Ela sabe"., ela disse._


	66. Chapter 66

**Capítulo 66**

**EPOV**

Aquela mulher era uma bruxa completa. Ela estragou a minha vida inteira. Por causa dela, eu não poderia confiar em ninguém com facilidade, mesmo que eu quisesse. A única coisa boa que saiu de seu plano diabólico, foi que agora eu tinha Riley na minha vida, e eu não iria perdê-lo. Nem para a leucemia, nem para qualquer outra coisa, eu estava pronto para lutar contra qualquer batalha que eu tivesse.

_"Por favor... Eu imploro... Por favor... Por favor, de a esta criança para mim... Por favor..."_ _ela começou a chorar histericamente._

_Mas que diabos?_

_"Do que você está falando?"_ _Irina quase gritou._

_"Por favor... Eu não tenho ninguém neste mundo. Por favor... por favor..."_

_"Do que ela está falando? Edward, por que você não lhe diz alguma coisa?"_ _Irina parecia que poderia explodir em lágrimas a qualquer momento._

_"Calma, baby..."_ _Coloquei meus braços ao redor dela enquanto eu beijava sua têmpora._

_"Que diabos você está falando?"_ _Eu perguntei com firmeza para Bella Swan._

_"Por favor... não tire meu filho de mim."_

_"Seu filho?"_ _Eu ri sarcasticamente: "Você está brincando comigo agora?"_

_"Eu sei..."_ _ela disse entre soluços: "Eu sei que eu não deveria fazer isso... Mas por favor... não leve ele para longe de mim..."_

Eu disquei o número dela de novo.

"Eu estou pronto para coversar.", Eu disse.


	67. Chapter 67

**Capítulo 67**

**EPOV**

"Então por que você não me diz quando você decidiu saber tudo sobre isso?" Eu perguntei a ela diretamente, quando ela chegou na minha casa.

"O quê? Quer dizer, do que você está falando?" Ela gaguejou.

Eu sorri um pouco. Eu estava revendo a história na minha mente, isso não quer dizer que ela tenha ideia de sobre o que eu estava perguntando. Mas hey, não é _tão_ difícil _de_ adivinhar?

"Eu acho que você sabe do que eu estou falando." Eu sorri, "Por que você não me diz quando você soube que... que Riley é o seu ... que Riley não é filho de Irina?" Eu perguntei a ela.

Eu sabia que ela tinha sabido sobre a verdade pouco antes de um mês antes do nascimento de Riley.

"Ummm... Eu..." ela disse, nervosa.

"Apenas relaxe." Eu disse: "Eu sei que essas coisas não importam agora. Eu só quero saber as respostas de algumas perguntas. Pode ser que você queira saber sobre algumas coisas, também?"

"Eu... Eu fui ao hospital para um check-up de rotina. E foi onde eu ouvi a Sra. Irina e a Dra. Maria falando sobre coisas..." ela passou os olhos do meu rosto para o chão.

"Eu sei." Eu respondi: "Irina me disse. O que eu quero saber é, por que você não reagiu? Por que você não me contou? Você não acha que deve lutar contra as coisas ilegais?", Eu perguntei.


	68. Chapter 68

**Capítulo 68**

**EPOV**

"Eu fiquei chocada." Ela respondeu: "Eu não sabia como reagir. Quando ouvi elas falando sobre todas essas coisas, minha primeira reação foi deixar o lugar para pegar um pouco de ar, mas a Sra. Cullen me pegou. Pode ser que ela também estava em um choque ao descobrir que eu tinha ouvido a conversa.", Eu disse.

"Então?"

"Ela tentou me convencer de que eu poderia ter entendido errado. Mas eu era ingênua, não estúpida." Ela sorriu de novo ", ela disse que não era totalmente ilegal o que tinham feito. Quer dizer, eu estava levando meu filho e eu não tinha ideia." Ela fez uma pausa: "Isso me fez lamentar a minha decisão. Senti que eu nunca deveria ter entrado nessa de barriga de aluguel em primeiro lugar."

"Eu, também, me arrependo às vezes." Eu disse: "Mas então eu olho para Riley e... Bem, eu não me arrependo."

"Sim". Ela respondeu, antes de continuar: "Esses dias foram muito difíceis para mim, provavelmente os piores dias da minha vida. Minha mãe estava vivendo seus últimos dias e queria me concentrar nela, você sabe, eu a perdi depois de apenas dois dias."

"Eu sinto muito.", Eu disse.

"Eu estava devastada. Então eu fui até vocês naquela noite implorar para me deixarem ficar com o meu bebê."

"Sim, eu me lembro." Eu respondi brevemente.

"Naquela noite, depois de chegar a minha casa, eu provavelmente tinha tomado a decisão mais egoísta da minha vida." Ela disse enquanto escovava lágrimas ", eu decidi que eu iria lhe dar a criança e seguir em frente com minha vida. Eu não encontrei forças para lutar contra você e a Sra. Cullen. Eu não encontrei a forças para dizer a verdade. Eu não encontrei forças para lutar pelo meu bebê. Eu só queria esquecer que os últimos meses tinham acontecido na minha vida. A doença da minha mãe, sua morte, minha barriga de aluguel... Eu queria esquecer tudo."


	69. Chapter 69

**Capítulo 69**

**EPOV**

_Essa foi a decisão mais egoísta da minha vida._

Sinto muito, mas isso não justifica seus atos. Ela devia ter lutado contra nós. Ela deveria pelo menos, ter me dito a verdade.

_Você está brincando comigo agora?_ Eu me perguntei. Eu não tinha o direito de questionar suas ações. Ela não me devia nada. Se ela quis ir embora sem me avisar, foi escolha dela. Em vez disso, eu devo ser apenas grato por que ela não levou Riley com ela.

E por que eu a estava acusando? O que exatamente eu tinha feito quando eu soube da verdade? _Absolutamente nada._

"Quando foi que você chegou a saber da verdade, então?", ela perguntou.

"Dois anos mais tarde. Quando ela me disse que todos esses luxos não importavam mais para ela e que ela queria sair em busca de paz." Eu dei uma resposta abstrata.

"Mas..."

Foi quando eu ouvi a batida na porta. Era a nossa governanta.

"Sr. Cullen, Riley..." ela disse com uma expressão assustadora.


	70. Chapter 70

**Capítulo 70**

**EPOV**

"O que há de errado com ele, Jasper?" Perguntei ansiosamente assim que chegamos ao hospital.

"Não se preocupe. Acontece. Vou ver." Ele me deu uma resposta lacônica e entrou para examinar Riley.

Tínhamos corrido para seu quarto apenas para encontrá-lo deitado no chão. Bella começou a chorar e não tinha parado desde então. Eu a invejava no momento. Ela podia chorar livremente, eu não podia. Eu queria chorar, também. Eu me senti tão impotente. Eu queria gritar no topo dos meus pulmões. Eu queria discutir tudo com alguém.

Mas o problema era que eu não tinha_ ninguém_ na minha vida. Eu nunca tive ninguém na minha vida, com quem eu pudesse compartilhar _tudo._ Eu sempre coloquei a minha cara brava, que me faz parecer que emocionalmente estável, como se nada pudesse me afetar.

Mas isso estava longe de ser a verdade.

Hoje era um daqueles dias em que eu queria que alguém me dissesse que tudo ficaria bem.

"Tudo vai ficar bem." Bella disse e eu senti como se tivesse sido completamente apanhado desprevenido.


	71. Chapter 71

**Capítulo 71**

**BPOV**

"Por que estou novamente no hospital?" Foi a primeira coisa que Riley perguntou quando ele abriu os olhos.

"Você está totalmente bem agora." Edward sorriu e beijou seu templo.

"Por que eu fico tão doente? Ninguém da minha escola fica indo para o hospital." Ele fez beicinho e eu não pude deixar de escapar um soluço.

Por que ele?

Eu fiz a mesma pergunta novamente. Edward não respondeu nada para ele. Ele não tinha falado quase nada desde que tinha chegado ao hospital. Ele parecia perdido em pensamentos.

Tudo ficaria bem em poucos dias, eu me consolava. Seu tratamento iria começar em breve e, em seguida, tudo seria normal.

Yeah... Isso é o que ia acontecer.

"Oh, Bella está aqui, também." Os olhos de Riley brilharam quando notou minha presença.

"Oi amor..." Eu acenei para ele e fui para perto dele. "Como você está agora?" Eu beijei sua bochecha.

"Eu estou bem." Ele sorriu. Ele olhou para mim e Edward por alguns segundos e parecia que ele estava perdido em pensamentos.

"O que você está pensando?" Edward perguntou.

"Nada". Ele corou como se tivesse sido pego por algo.

"Diga-me. O que você está pensando?" Edward insistiu.

"Por que você e Bella não se casam? Seremos uma família, então." ele disse.


	72. Chapter 72

**Capítulo 72**

**EPOV**

O quê?

O que ele pediu?

Meus olhos se encontraram com os de Bella por um segundo antes de nós nos concentrarmos em Riley.

Percebi que Bella estava envergonhada. Por que ele pediu isso? Será que ele esta pensando sobre isso faz tempo? Eu sabia que ele gostava da companhia de Bella, mas eu nunca teria pensado que sua mente estava correndo _nessa_ direção.

"Riley, querido..." Eu baguncei seu cabelo.

"Por que vocês não se casam?" Ele repetiu, "Eu gosto de Bella. Você também gosta dela. Lembre-se que eu tinha perguntado, se você gostava dela e você tinha dito um 'sim"? Bella também gosta de mim. Oh, mas eu não perguntei a ela se ela gosta de você. Vou perguntar. Você gosta do papai, Bella? " Ele perguntou a ela diretamente.

"Eu... Talves eu devesse deixar vocês em paz. Vou esperar lá fora." Bella disse e saiu da sala imediatamente.

Levei um segundo para perceber o que aconteceu por acaso.

"O que há de errado com você, rapaz?" Eu ri enquanto baguncei seu cabelo.

* * *

**N/T: Tá chegando gente 3 ~ Faltam 20 capítulos para o fim **


	73. Chapter 73

**Capítulo 73**

**EPOV**

"Eu não sei o que deu nele." Eu sorri para Bella quando Riley adormeceu, "Normalmente ele é muito tímido. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de como este pensamento surgiu em sua mente."

"Está tudo bem..." ela sorriu de volta: "Eu fiquei um pouco surpresa também."

"É...", Eu disse.

Mas este pequeno incidente me fez pensar sobre algo.

O que há de errado com o que Riley tinha pedido? Quero dizer, não é como o seu desejo fosse completamente irracional.

Bella era... boa. Riley amava ela, e não é como se eu não gostasse de sua companhia. Parecia que nós dois tinhamos conseguido superar nosso passado, então por que não? O que há de errado em nos dar uma chance?

E por que você acha que ela também gostaria de ter uma chance?

Perguntei a mim mesmo.

Eu não sabia nada sobre ela. Eu não sei nem se ela tem namorado?

Sabe de uma coisa, Edward?

Perguntei a mim mesmo. _Nada está errado com Riley, mas definitivamente há algo errado com você._


	74. Chapter 74

**Capítulo 74**

**EPOV**

Poucas semanas tinham se passado desde que Riley veio com a ideia de eu me casar com Bella.

Muita coisa mudou desde então.

O tratamento de Riley tinha começado. Os médicos disseram que tinhamos bastante sorte pela medula de Bella combinar com a Riley e eles puderam iniciar o tratamento em uma fase muito precoce. Normalmente há uma pequena probabilidade de que a medula de um dos pais seja compativel.

Na verdade, tivemos sorte.

Foi apenas para nossa sorte que Bella voltou para a nossa vida, depois de cinco anos.

E eu decidi tentar a minha sorte mais uma vez.

Uma semana atrás eu tinha timidamente perguntado a Bella se ela estava saindo com alguém e sua resposta foi, que ela estava solteira.

Então é isso. Decidi perguntar a ela.

"Você gostaria de ir a um encontro comigo?" Eu perguntei.

* * *

**FELIZ NATAL ~ olha que post lindo, Go Papai Noel, faz ela aceitar 333**


	75. Chapter 75

**Capítulo 75**

**BPOV**

A vida pode ser imprevisível.

Eu tinha ouvido falar sobre isso desde a minha infância, mas nunca tinha pensado que eu estava indo para experimentá-la _nesse_ nível.

Seis anos atrás, eu não poderia ter previsto que eu ia ser uma barriga de aluguel.

Seis meses atrás, eu não poderia ter previsto que eu iria encontrar meu filho novamente.

Seis semanas atrás, eu não poderia ter previsto que o meu filho ia ter leucemia.

Seis dias atrás, eu não poderia ter previsto que Edward Cullen algum dia fosse me pedir para sair.

"Você gostaria de ir a um encontro comigo?", ele perguntou.

"Sim". Eu sorri.

A vida era imprevisível, mas no momento, eu estava amando seus caprichos.


	76. Chapter 76

**Capítulo 76**

**EPOV**

"O que você está pensando?" Eu perguntei a ela.

"Hmmm?" Ela olhou para mim como se eu a tivesse pego desprevenida.

"Eu perguntei, o que você está pensando?" Eu sorri.

"Ummm, não devíamos ter deixado Riley sozinho, quer dizer, e se ele precisar de algum de nós, eu sei que ele está bem, mas, sabe?"

Então, ela estava preocupada com Riley.

"Relaxe Bella"... Eu disse colocando minhas mãos em seu ombro ", Ele está bem com Rosalie. Na verdade, ele está se divertindo agora com Liam. Além disso, estamos a apenas 20 minutos de distância dele e acredite em mim, " Eu ri: "Se ele souber que estamos em um _encontro,_ ele seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo ".

Isso a fez sorrir um pouco.

"Então apenas relaxe.", Eu disse.


	77. Chapter 77

**Capítulo 77**

**BPOV**

Esta era uma situação extranha para mim.

Eu tinha saido para um encontro.

Com o pai do meu filho.

Só Deus sabia quando foi a última vez que eu tinha ido em um um encontro.

Eu nunca tinha estado em um relacionamento antes.

Nunca tive a chance de estar em um.

Tudo sobre hoje era perfeito para mim.

Edward estava se certificando de que eu me senti-se especial.

Eu não estava acostumada a me sentir tão especial.

Eu sempre quis alguém que cuidasse de mim.

Eu sempre quis alguém que me dissesse que eu não estava sozinha.

Eu sempre quis alguém para me dizer que ele estaria sempre lá para mim.

Da forma como Edward estava fazendo está noite ser perfeita, eu tinha começado pensar nele como esse alguém.

Mas, novamente, eu não sabia de nada.

* * *

**N/T: Feliz manha de natal suas lindas ~**

**E pra você que não comenta papai noel está te observando... e anotando...**


	78. Chapter 78

**Capítulo 78**

**BPOV**

"Você sabe que eu não era a favor da barriga de aluguel", ele disse enquanto estávamos dançando. Eu adorava dançar, mas eu duvidava que eu já tivesse dançado de forma tão romântica na minha vida.

"Sempre que Irina e Maria vinham com esse assunto, eu sempre recusava. Isso não soava bem para mim. Mas Irina me convenceu de alguma forma e eu concordei. Sabe, naquele momento, a felicidade dela importava mais para mim. Me desculpe por estar trazendo este assunto agora, mas eu preciso te dizer isso.", ele se desculpou.

"Vá em frente." Eu sorri.

"Então eu vi você pela primeira vez, e eu percebi o quão errado isso era. Você precisava de dinheiro para o tratamento de sua mãe. Sinto como se estivéssemos usando você eu me opus, mas Irina me conhecia tão bem... Ela sabia que eu concordaria. Você sabe por que estou dizendo tudo isso? "

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Eu olho para Riley e você hoje e eu sinto que, ambos são a família que eu sempre quis na minha vida. Eu gostaria que tivesse te conhecido de forma diferente. Tipo, a gente iria se conheceram, se apaixonar, casar, teriamos o Riley", ele sorriu e suspirou ao mesmo tempo.

Se apaixonar, casar.

Estas palavras fizeram coisas desconhecidas para o meu coração.


	79. Chapter 79

**Capítulo 79**

**BPOV**

"Eu...eu..." Ele sorriu: "Eu estou falando demais, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu estou realmente falando sério sobre isso, eu quero esquecer o passado e seguir em frente e... " ele fez uma pausa: "Eu espero que você sinta o mesmo."

"Eu sinto o mesmo." Eu respondi rapidamente.

Eu queria esquecer o passado, também.

Eu queria esquecer os dias dolorosos da minha vida.

Eu queria viver no presente.

Riley estaria completamente bem em alguns meses, e, em seguida, haveriam três de nós, como uma família feliz.

Pode ser que eu estivesse olhando muito à frente.

Mas eu não me arrependo dos meus sentimentos muito otimistas.

Depois de anos, eu estava tendo este sentimento no fundo do meu coração que só coisas boas iriam acontecer de agora em diante.

Sim, nós merecemos o melhor, e apenas o melhor estava para acontecer a nós a partir deste momento.

E eu senti a minha crença sendo reforçada quando seus lábios encontraram os meus.


	80. Chapter 80

**Capítulo 80**

**POV Esme**

As coisas estavam ficando fora do meu controle, e eu, portanto, não estava gostando.

Edward estava namorando _Bella Swan?_

Ele tinha perdido o juízo?

Quer dizer, eu não posso dizer que o meu filho tinha um excelente gosto para encontrar mulheres por quem se apaixonar, mas _Bella Swan?_

Isso era demais.

Minha mente tinha começado a correr.

O que eu poderia fazer para salvá-lo dela?

Ela era uma puta.

Ela estava agindo muito bem na frente de Edward para conquistar seu coração.

E ela está usando a doença do meu neto como uma arma para se aproximar de Edward.

Oh Senhor!

Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Mas o que eu poderia fazer?

* * *

**N/T: Olha quem voltou e só temos 11 caps pro fim SOS**


	81. Chapter 81

**Capítulo 81**

**BPOV**

O que havia de errado com ela?

Por que ela estava falando tão bem de mim?

Eu estava completamente confusa.

Edward teve que assistir a uma reunião importante e eu estava em sua casa para cuidar de Riley. A Sra. Esme Cullen tinha feito uma visita surpresa, e fiquei surpreso com o seu comportamento em relação a mim.

Em vez de seus habituais insultos, ela tinha falado muito bem de mim hoje.

"Eu sei que não tenho sido muito boa para você, mas eu acho que eu percebi o meu erro. Você é a mãe de Riley, Edward gosta de você... Eu não acho que eu tenho o direito de manter rancor". Ela sorriu, "Riley está completamente bem tão precocemente por causa de você."

"Eu estou feliz por poder ajudá-lo." Eu sorri: "Eu quero que ele receba alta logo."

"E ele vai." Ela disse. "Por favor, me perdoe por tudo o que eu já disse a você."

"Ah, não precisa se desculpar, Sra. Cullen." Eu disse desconfortavelmente.

"Você vai me perdoar?", Ela perguntou.

"Umm, sim". Eu respondi, ainda confusa.

"Oh muito obrigado, Bella." Ela me abraçou.


	82. Chapter 82

**Capítulo 82**

**BPOV**

"Sério?" Edward perguntou quando eu disse a ele sobre o comportamento da Sra. Cullen.

"Foi estranho..." Eu disse: "Ela foi muito boa para mim, de repente."

"Veja, eu disse a você." Ele sorriu quando e se inclinou para um beijo, "Ninguém pode não gostar de você por muito tempo."

"Mentiroso". Eu ri.

Mesmo que eu achasse estranho, eu estava muito feliz que a Sra. Cullen tinha começado a gostar de mim. Quero dizer, se eu iria fazer parte da família Cullen, era importante para mim que todo mundo me aceitasse.

"Sabe, eu tenho pensado, acho que devemos dizer Riley que você é a mãe dele." Ele disse do nada.

"Mas como devemos dizer a ele?" Perguntei: "Tudo isto é tão complicado. Ele não compreenderia."

"Nós vamos descobrir como." Ele sorriu.


	83. Chapter 83

**Capítulo 83**

**BPOV**

"Você quer dizer que vocês vão se casar e, em seguida, ela vai ser a minha mãe? Eu consegui." Riley disse.

"Não... Ela já é sua mãe, mesmo se não nos casarmos." Edward disse. "Ela é sua mãe verdadeira."

Ele olhou para nós como se ele estivesse em pé na frente de estrangeiros.

Eu estava tão nervosa. Este era um momento tão importante na minha vida. Nós tínhamos decidido que não iriamos lhe dizer nada sobre a barriga de aluguel e o plano perverso de Irina agora. Ele era muito jovem e inocente para isso. Quando nós achassemos que ele é maduro o suficiente para entender isso, nós lhe diriamos.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu sabia que isso não ia ser fácil. Ele teria perguntas.

"Você é a minha verdadeira mãe? Então quem é a mamãe Irina?", ele perguntou.

"Olha Riley..." Edward colocou as mãos em seu ombro, "Você é um menino agora. Pode ser que você não vai entender isso agora. Quando você ficar mais velho, vamos te dizer. Agora você só deve saber que Bella é sua mãe. "

"Eu não entendo o que você está falando." Ele disse.


	84. Chapter 84

**Capítulo 84**

**BPOV**

"Eu não entendo o que você está dizendo." Riley disse.

Edward me olhou, impotente.

Eu também não sei como explicar para ele. Ele era muito pequeno para isto. "Ei ..." Eu me ajoelhei na frente dele, "Eu sei que isso é uma coisa um pouco confusa, né?" Eu ri levemente, "Mas não é incrível que eu sou sua mãe e você é meu menino?" Eu disse, tentando o meu melhor para controlar minhas emoções.

"Mas se você é minha mamãe, então onde você estava até agora?" Ele desafiou: "E por que a mamãe Irina estava morando com a gente quando eu era um bebê?" Ele olhou para Edward.

"É um pouco complicado." Edward disse, "Nós prometemos que vamos lhe dizer tudo quando crescer."

Ele parecia ter se perdido em pensamentos por alguns segundos enquanto Edward e eu esperavamos por sua reação.

"Eu ainda não entendo o que você está falando." ele disse: "Mas bem, se você é minha mamãe..." um sorriso atravessou seu rosto, "Eu amo isso."


	85. Chapter 85

**Capítulo 85**

**BPOV**

"Aah Bella ... Eu estou tão feliz que você veio." Sra. Cullen levou-me para um abraço quando cheguei na casa dela.

Ela tinha me convidado para esta coisa brunch. Ela disse que muitas vezes propus este tipo de animais para se divertir com seus amigos. No começo eu estava confuso sobre aceitar seu convite.

Os últimos dias tinham sido uma felicidade para mim.

Riley tinha me aceitou como sua mãe, e agora eu podia abertamente dirigir a ele como meu filho.

Edward estava correta. Éramos como uma pequena família feliz.

Mesmo que nenhum de nós tinha dito a palavra "amor" em voz alta, eu sabia que ambos sentida sobre o outro.

Era apenas uma questão de tempo.

Daí eu tinha decidido aceitar o convite da Sra. Cullen. Se eu fosse fazer parte desta família, que eu deveria começar a fazer os esforços do meu lado também.

Mesmo que eu tentei o meu melhor, eu não gostava dessa parte.

Cada um de sua amiga parecia falso para mim.

Suas conversas eram indução do sono.

"Bella é uma mulher muito legal," Eu me senti alertado como ela mencionou o meu nome: "Ela vai ser par perfeito para Jacob." Esme disse alguém.

Desculpe-me?

Que diabos ela estava falando?


	86. Chapter 86

**Capítulo 86**

**BPOV**

"Desculpe-me?" , Eu disse.

"Oh, eu não te disse sobre isso, certo?" Ela riu falsamente, "Você sabe que eu sinto que eu estou perdendo minha memória junto com o tempo... Oh sabe Jacob Black... é um cara é maravilhoso. Ele trabalha para Susan. Ele está à procura de uma garota bonita para um encontro e achei que você seria ótima. Vocês não acham que seria ótima? " Ela perguntou ao seus amigos.

Eu estava ficando louca.

Eu deveria ter sabido mais cedo que ela estava tramando algo.

"Desculpe-me..." Eu disse e me desculpei.

Que diabos foi isso?

"Bella espere..." Eu ouvi a voz dela quando cheguei perto do meu carro.

"Jacob é realmente um bom garoto. Quer dizer, eu acho que ele vai ser perfeito para você."

"Você deve saber que eu estou namorando seu filho." Eu disse com firmeza.

"Sabe esse cara... Jacob? Ele tem um emprego decente, aparência agradável. Dê uma chance. Pode ser que você..." ela continuou.

Eu balancei a cabeça em descrença.

"Eu acho que você não me ouviu. Estou namorando Edward."

"E eu acho que _você_ não me ouviu corretamente. Olhe para você. Você não é boa nem para Jacob, então o que eu estou dizendo é... Nem pense sobre Edward." , ela disse.

* * *

**N/T: FELIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ANO NOVO, sou meio enrolada pra desejar essas coisas, mas obrigado a todas por mais um ano aqui comigo, sendo aqui ou em outras fics, as girls lindas que me ajudaram nas fics e a Kessy minha beta quase sempre 3 **

**Que o ano que vem seja maravilhoso, nunca é totalmente né, há os altos e baixos, mas desejo, mais altos 3**

**Amo vcs.**

**Lary**


	87. Chapter 87

**Capítulo 87**

** BPOV**

"Sua mãe é simplesmente horrível."

Eu fui diretamente para a casa de Edward ao invés de ir para a minha.

"O que ela fez agora?" Ele perguntou com preocupação.

"Ela me disse que eu não sou boa para você. Ela tentou me colocar em um encontro com um cara chamado Jacob...", Eu disse.

Eu estava furioso de raiva.

O que diabos ela pensa?

"O quê?" Edward quase gritou: "Ela fez... o quê?"

"Eu não estou com vontade de repetir tudo.", Eu disse.

"Isso é... Oh Deus... Eu não posso acreditar que ela fez isso. Quando diabos ela vai aprender a não interferir nos meus assuntos? Foda-se. Eu deveria ter percebido isso mais cedo. Mas ela foi tão boa para você, então eu pensei que, finalmente, ela veio a seus sentidos, mas não! " ele estava com raiva agora.

"Mas, ei, a ignore." Ele colocou a mão no meu rosto: "Por favor... Eu vou falar com ela."

"Ela me humilhou." Eu disse com raiva.

"Sinto muito, querida." Ele disse, "Eu vou dizer a ela para parar de foder com os meus assuntos. Minha mãe ou não, eu não me importo..." ele disse.

"Eu ainda estou com raiva." , Eu disse.

"Eu sei ..." ele disse: "Eu te amo". Ele disse de repente.

* * *

**N/T: Voltei, vamos terminar isso certo :)**

**Faltam 4**


	88. Chapter 88

**Capítulo 88**

**BPOV**

"Você me ama?" Eu perguntei com um sorriso enorme. Parecia que toda a minha raiva tinha se vaporizado de repente.

"Ah, é a primeira vez que eu digo isso você, não é?", ele perguntou.

"Sim". Eu disse e coloquei meus braços em volta de seus ombros: "E eu também te amo."

"Fico feliz em saber." Ele sorriu antes de capturar os meus lábios com os seus.

"Quem diabos está arruinando este momento?" Ele amaldiçoou quando seu telefone começou a tocar.

Ele fez uma careta quando ele notou o nome no identificador de chamadas.

Bem, quem mais, além de sua mãe estaria interessado em arruinar o nosso momento perfeito?

* * *

**N/T: 3 pra acabar gente O_O **

**E já mandei o 6 de ****Sexy Playgroup Dads pra betar e pra quem não viu, You Can Lean On Me foi finalizada :)  
**


	89. Chapter 89

**Capítulo 89**

**EPOV**

"Mãe olha, eu amo Bella. Ela é a mãe do Riley, okay. E nós dois queremos ela em nossas vidas." Eu disse a minha mãe: "Seria melhor para você se você aceitar esse fato, o mais rapidamente possível."

"Edward, você perdeu a cabeça? Olhe para ela e olhe para você. Basta olhar para a diferença." Ela argumentou.

"Eu não vejo nenhuma diferença, porque não há nenhuma." Eu disse com firmeza.

"Bem, você está dizendo isso porque você está cego de amor. Você costumava dizer as mesmas coisas sobre Irina." Ela desafiou.

"Nem sou cego, nem sou burro. Aceito que eu estava errado sobre Irina, mas ela e Bella são pessoas completamente diferentes. E você sabe o quê mais? Não tenho ideia de por que eu estou explicando estas coisas para você! Só mais um coisa, basta respeitá-la, ou eu não vou dar a mínima para você."

* * *

**N/T: Faltam 2 3... será que terminamos hoje?**


	90. Chapter 90

**Capítulo 90**

**EPOV**

"Olhe mamãe, é a última vez que eu estou te avisando..." Respirei profundamente enquanto eu avisava a minha mãe ao telefone: "Fique longe dos meus assuntos pessoais."

Eu disse e cortei a ligação.

"Ela nunca vai gostar de mim." Bella suspirou quando ela colocou a cabeça no meu ombro.

"E isso não deveria importar para você." Eu disse com firmeza.

Fazia um mês que eu havia confessado meu amor por ela. Conhecer e entender ela foi fácil, e me apaixonar por ela foi ainda mais fácil. Eu não sei por que demorei tanto tempo. Uma vez que ela permite que você entre, ela é como um espelho. Ela não tinha segredos nem complicações.

"Eu te amo", Eu disse.

"Eu também." Ela abriu um grande sorriso.

* * *

_**N/T:** O próximo é o último, é** POV RILEY**... e pra quem quer uma fic fofa e linda pra ler indico a (também drabble) **Pais Por Encomenda da Kessy Rods**. Vou por o link no meu group, ou então é só vcs procurarem aqui pelo ffnet, a Kessy está na minha aba de "favorite authors". _

_Até mais 333_

_Lary_


	91. Chapter 91

**Epílogo**

**POV Riley**

"Você está parecendo legal, Riley." Liam me cumprimentou.

"Claro, eu sempre estou." Eu sorri: "É o casamento da minha mãe e do meu pai. Eu tenho que olhar lindo."

Eu era a pessoa mais feliz na terra hoje. É como se o meu sonho tivesse se tornado realidade. Meus pais estavam se casando hoje.

Fiquei tão feliz quando me disseram que eles se amavam. Eu os amava tanto.

Eu não podia esperar para crescer e lhes perguntar sobre onde estava mamãe até agora? Quem foi mamãe Irina?

Mas de qualquer maneira, eu estava feliz que a mamãe Bella era a minha verdadeira mãe.

Tudo era bom agora. Eu não ia tanto para o hospital mais. Eles disseram que eu estava ficando melhor agora, e em poucos dias, eu estaria completamente bem.

Então lá estava eu, em seu casamento. Todo mundo estava aqui, exceto a vovó. Deus sabia por que não tinha vindo. Pode ser que eu perguntase a ela mais tarde.

Aww ... Mamãe e papai pareciam tão felizes hoje e eu também

Éramos uma pequena família feliz.

* * *

**FIM**

**N/T: Obrigado todo mundo, por ler, comentar, se expressar. Obrigado a autor por mais bitch que seja, escreveu essa história com um Riley e Liam que dão vontade de morder. Bem acabou, não tem sequencia, não vou postar fic nova por um tempo. É isso :) **

**bjinhos um ótimo inicio de ano a todas **

**Lary **


End file.
